Más que un Sueño
by Ilet Moratar
Summary: Continuación de "El Vino del Hogar". La vida sigue adelante, Ace y Nojiko como familia, y los trillizos devenidos de esa unión ¿Sabrán defender sus sueños, como lo hicieron sus padres? Con el debido respeto a Eiichiro Oda...
1. Generación Distinta

_**Hola! Igual que antes hice con "El vino del hogar" y que ya considero felizmente acabada, decidí que empezaría también con el proceso de revisión y edición de este fic. Todo en aras de mejorar esta conti, que aún no termino… Espero que vuelva a mí la inspiración.**_

_**Le debo a Kaizokou ou16, el haberme sembrado la semillita de la curiosidad sobre cómo serían los hijos de Ace y Nojiko… Asi que, éste se lo dedico a él. Pero también, es un homenaje a una serie de TV de los años 80, que trató el tema de la adolescencia y el deseo de hacer realidad sus sueños, llamada "Algo más que Soñar" y que recuerdo con mucho cariño. **_

**Más que un Sueño**

**I**

"**Me forjé cual mi generación,**

**Distinta a la de ayer". Pablo Milanés**

El hijo del joyero esperaba oculto tras los árboles, pendiente de cuando se abriera la puerta de aquella casa, tras la que se habían esfumado varias joyas de su propiedad. No tuvo que aguardar mucho, hasta que vio al hombre salir con el bolso de viaje, consultar algo en su muñeca y seguir camino adelante. Apenas se perdió entre las líneas de mandarinos, abandonó el escondite para dirigirse al portal.

Los toques estremecieron la hoja y escuchó la voz tranquila, pero malhumorada de la dueña.

—Pensé que el hombre de esta casa había olvidado algo —abrió una mujer de cabello celeste, sosteniendo con la mano izquierda el dintel de la puerta y la derecha cerrada en un puño contra la cadera— ¿Quién te crees que eres para golpear así?

—¡Señora, yo…!

—¡¿Señora?! —la palabra, más que el tono, hizo que ella frunciera el ceño y se cruzara de brazos.

—Er… ¿Señorita Nojiko?

—Ni tanto como eso —musitó la del cabello celeste— Nojiko está bien… —lo miró de pies a cabeza— Cocoyashi ha crecido en los últimos tiempos, así que no tengo ni idea de quién eres.

—¡Soy el hijo del joyero de la Doskoi! —gritó el chico— ¡Y su hija me robó la prenda más cara que había en la tienda!

—Anne está en la Marina, —Nojiko se hizo la desentendida— y a Rouge la dejé durmiendo…

—¡Pues estaba bien despierta cuando me estafó!

—Oh, —se observó las uñas— ¿dices que Rouge lo hizo así, se metió en tu comercio y arrasó con todo?

—¡Peor! Me hizo creer que…

—Seamos breves… ¿Qué pretendes entonces? —la peliceleste se inclinó hacia él, llevando las manos a las rodillas. El chico retrocedió un poco ante la visión atrevida del escote— ¿Que te las pague yo?

—¡Noooo, señora! —el estado de confusión en el pobre muchacho dio lástima a Nojiko— Eh… Es que su hija pidió unas esmeraldas talladas en bruto y bueno… se le resbalaron hacia delante y… me dijo que abandonara el mostrador para ayudarla a desabrocharle el... ¡pero en lo que iba, desapareció!

–HOTARUBI.

Fue apenas un susurro tenso en el viento, pero la mujer había dejado de escucharlo y miraba seria tras él. El chico notó unas pequeñas luces verdes cubriéndole, como si las luciérnagas hubiesen decidido abandonar los mandarinos para posarse sobre su cuerpo.

—Nunca te echas atrás cuando vas al mar, Ace —Nojiko apartó a un lado al jovencito— ¿Qué pasó?

—Dejemos las explicaciones para después, No.

El muchacho se tornó pálido e hizo ademán de apartar aquellas luces.

—Creo que deberías hablar con Rouge primero, —ella lo observó seria— y preocuparte por los detalles más tarde.

—Mejor no. Es suficiente con lo que oí —dijo Ace, enfrentándolo—. ¿Qué es eso de estar "dándole una mano" a mi hija con el sujetador?

—¡Fue ella quién lo pidió! Además… —el muchacho titubeó al verlo bien dispuesto a freírlo— Rouge y yo pensábamos casarnos, apenas ella lograra reunir lo suficiente. Por eso le daba parte de las joyas…

—¿Casarse, pero quién rayos te crees que eres? ¡Rou es una niña todavía!

—Ace… se está volviendo adulta. —intervino la peliceleste y volviéndose hacia el interior de la casa, llamó a su hija, acostada en el diván del recibidor—. Son quince años.

—Esto no tiene sentido. Oi, No ¿sabes algo al respecto y no me has dicho?

—Ni idea.

La figura de una chica pelinegra apareció junto a la de su madre, y apenas vio al muchacho, se deshizo en carcajadas.

—¡Ah, tú! ¿Qué vienes a reclamarme ahora?

—¡Rouge! ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas ocultar que pensabas casarte con esta lagartija? —en los ojos de Ace hubo un destello de ira mientras señalaba al muchacho con el pulgar— No puedo decidir por ti, pero sería bueno que dijeras las cosas por lo claro.

—¿Yo, matrimonio? —Rouge hizo un gesto inocente y fue a abrazar a su padre— Por favor, pá… a quién se le ocurre. Soy tu navegante, ¿recuerdas?

Ace aceptó la muestra efusiva de su hija sin poner reparos, pero no dejó de mirarla serio.

—Pues este chico dice que te ha entregado algo a cambio de eso, o algo así…

—Ni que me vendiera tan barata, por Dios. —la pelinegra observó al muchacho con desprecio— El muy tonto creyó que un par de joyas bastarían para despertar mi interés… ¿Qué las tomé? Es verdad, pero… —se mordió los labios mirando cándida a su padre— ¿qué chica no lo hace? Después de todo, eso no significaba la obligación de aceptarlo.

—Entonces, ya está resuelto. —Ace zanjó de plano la cuestión y se volvió hacia el jovencito— Sobrevivirás a esto, y ya sabes que esa forma de conquista no siempre da resultado.

—¡Quiero que me devuelva las joyas!

—Ah, por cierto… —Ace hizo traquear sus nudillos— aún queda el asunto del sujetador y…

—Déjalo ya. —Nojiko lo asió del brazo, atrayéndolo hacia la casa— Tampoco tú me explicas a qué se debe esta vuelta.

—Entonces… —el pirata quiso hacer una advertencia al hijo del joyero, pero éste había desaparecido— Bueno, ¡adentro, Rouge!

Dio un suave empujón a la pelinegra, y quedaron en pie en el recibidor. La chica se dejó caer en el diván, suspirando.

—No hice nada malo.

—¡Que sea la última vez, Rouge! —Nojiko le propinó un manotazo a ras de la cabeza— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que sigas los pasos de Nami?

—¡Estás despeinándome, má!—se arregló el moño desesperada— Solo me divertía a costa de ese idiota. Así aprenderá que las mujeres no somos fáciles.

—¿Y tenías que robar para eso? Además, lo engañaste a conciencia, a ti no te gustaría que jugaran con tus sentimientos.

—¡Es un bobalicón, te lo dije! Eso no se lo creería ni tío Luffy.

—Pues yo sí lo creí, Rouge —Ace la miró severo— y no pensarás que soy también un idiota ¿no?

—¡Eso es diferente, pá! Tú lo creíste porque me quieres ¿cierto? —le devolvió una mirada candorosa— Lo siento, de verdad. Pero te prometo que nunca tuve la intensión de casarme con él ¡ni con nadie! —al ver que el ceño fruncido del padre no se suavizaba, saltó hacia él— ¡Soy tan libre como tú, seguiré siendo tu navegante! ¡No necesito de un idiota a mi lado!

—Le devolveremos las joyas a esa lagartija.

—¡Papá!

—Sin réplicas. —Ace rompió el abrazo— Dame todo lo que tomaste.

—¡No tengo la culpa si me gustan las prendas! —se cruzó de brazos, esperando que al final consintiera— ¡Quiero tener dinero y lucir bien!

—Esa no es forma de conseguirlo, —Nojiko recordó los tiempos de Bellemere con Nami— ¿Acaso no te hemos dado cuánto podemos y un poco más?

—¡Pero Anne es la favorita, a mí me tienen relegada!

—¿Quién dice tal cosa?

—¡A ella le dan lo mejor, y ni siquiera te siguió los pasos, pá! —sollozó, mirándolo— ¡Tampoco quiero ser una mantenida! Y cada vez que consigo hacer algo, a ustedes les parece mal.

—Es lógico, si todo viene del robo y del engaño.

—¡No es cierto! ¿Qué pasó entonces con aquel sueño? —Rouge se volvió hacia su padre, iracunda— Podía tener beries a montones en mis manos y no me apoyaste.

—Lo hicimos, pero saltas de una cosa a otra sin definir lo que realmente ambicionas —la atajó Nojiko— Al final terminaste dando la espalda a tu sueño ¿Y nos culpas de eso?

—Rouge… —Ace hizo un esfuerzo para continuar— No saldrás conmigo en los próximos tres viajes.

—¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

—No voy a repetirlo.

Iba replicar, cuando se abrió la puerta del recibidor. Al ver a los que entraban, escapó hacia su cuarto, encerrándose en él.

—Por cierto, Ace ¿Qué fue lo que te detuvo de marcharte?

—La respuesta la tienes delante de tus ojos, No. Hoy regresan los niños, y es imperdonable que lo haya olvidado.

/

Una chica hizo entrada, haciéndose acompañar por el instructor de marines Garp. Si bien era notable el parecido con Rouge, Anne Bellemere tendía a semejarse a Nojiko desde el cabello celeste hasta los grandes ojos y su figura bien proporcionada, donde las curvas eran motivo de más de una conversación en la Marina. Contrario a su hermana, que lucía una esbeltez artística de formas agradables con la que dominaba a todo varón de la isla, prefería no hacer gala de sus atributos y más bien se mostraba seria, casi huraña. Causa también de más comentarios en la Marina, donde cadetes y oficiales se disputaban en vano su atención.

—¡Mamota! ¡Papaso! ¡Estoy de vuelta y con un Diploma de Oro! —rió Anne y lanzó su bolso junto al de Ace, para asirse a ellos en un apretón. Nada común tanta espontaneidad, pues si algo caracterizaba a Anne era la mesura propia de su madre, sin dudas obtener un título como ese era un acontecimiento realmente importante para ella— ¿… donde está mi hermana? —observó el gesto enfadado en el rostro de sus padres— Sí, ya sé… Rouge la hizo otra vez.

—¡Bwa ha ha ha! ¡Si continúa sacándolos de quicio, terminarán dándomela para la Marina! —Garp se acomodó en el diván y volvió el rostro hacia Nojiko— ¿No hay café para mí, bruja?

—Deja de llamarle así a mi madre, abuelo. —salió Anne en defensa, sin dejar de abrazarla— Ahora que estoy en casa, puedo hacértelo yo. No le des más trabajo.

—¡Oh, ella lo prepara a mi gusto! La última vez sabía a jugo de hierba guisazo ¡Bwa ha ha ha! —Nojiko dio un beso a su hija y le hizo un guiño, disponiéndose a ir a la cocina. El ex vicealmirante alcanzó una revista abandonada junto al mueble y se puso a hojearla, muy entretenido— ¡Oh, fotos de mi nieta!

—Rouge se ha dedicado un poco al mundo de la imagen, por lo visto —Anne dejó de abrazar al padre y fue de inmediato junto al bisabuelo—. Uh, se ve muy bien en éstas.

—¡Mi nieta es una chica con talento! ¡Excelente pose, ésta marearía a todos esos viejos salidos de Mariojea!

—¿Por qué no encaminas a Rouge en lo que le gusta, papá? No entiendo por qué dejó a un lado la danza, si le iba tan bien. Pero creo que sería muy buena modelo. Incluso tía Nami puede ayudarla.

—Nunca le he impuesto las cosas a tu hermana, Belle. —Nojiko volvía con las tazas de café y Ace tomó la suya, meditativo— Les doy viento en popa y ustedes hacen lo que sueñan…

—¿Qué si a Rouge no le gusta tanto en verdad ser pirata? —cuestionó la mayor de los trillizos— A lo mejor, solo te pisa los talones porque se le ha metido en la cabeza que soy tu favorita.

—¡¿Quién dice tal cosa?! —Garp la envolvió en un abrazo— ¡Eres la mimada del abuelo! ¡El primer expediente de la Marina!

—Jamás hemos tenido preferencias por alguno de ustedes en particular, Anne. —el padre la observó preocupado— Edward y tú, al menos, nunca nos reclamaron tal cosa.

—Quizás debieras hablar con ella, Ace. —dijo Nojiko, depositando la bandeja en la mesa de centro—. Sé que para esta clase de familia su gusto es inusual, pero Nami también se inclina por esas cosas. Todo lo que Rouge hace, apunta a ese camino. Ahora se ha dedicado a posar a escondidas… y es mejor saber en qué mundos se sumerge. Tampoco pienso que ser pirata sea lo que busca, si bien ya ha hecho de las suyas.

—¡Es impresionante que todavía no le hayan colgado un cartel! ¡Sí que es lenta la nueva camarilla de los marines! ¡Bwa ha ha… ha… ha…! —la carcajada fue en mengua y los ojos del instructor de marines abriéndose como platos— ¡Ace! ¿Qué clase de padre eres, que permites esto?

—Por favor, abuelo, —sonrió Anne, divertida— es una foto en traje de baño. Tía Nami tiene millones de esas.

—¡Es precisamente lo que no quiero!¡Que termine siendo peor que esa endemoniada bruja pelicandente! —Garp recogió su capa, y fue directo a la puerta— ¡Y eso es responsabilidad tuya! —se volvió hacia Ace— Así que ya lo sabes, si no quieres que reabra tu caso en la Marine…

—Viejo chantajista —murmuró Nojiko, sintiendo rabia al no poder golpearlo por estar Anne presente.

—Oh, abuelito no hará algo así con papá ¿Verdad? —la joven peliceleste se lanzó a besarlo— Sino, Anne no volverá a quererlo como lo quiere… Y me convertiré en una pirata, muy, muy mala…

Ace sonrió malicioso al ver al viejo Garp deshacerse en disculpas con la bisnieta. En Anne y Rouge tenía dos defensoras acérrimas.

—Y tú que no querías hembras… —Nojiko le señaló con el mentón a la trilliza de pelo celeste, que en ese justo momento hacía que el instructor de marines repitiera "está bien, papá Ace es bueno".

—Hablaré con Rouge, No. Si quiere dejar el mar y volver a los brincos y a las vueltas, o algo más, buscaré que me lo diga.

—Bien, así no te perderá la confianza.

Nojiko observó a Garp retirarse, después de reclamar un beso de Anne. La chica cerró tras de sí la puerta, deteniéndose para aspirar el aroma de la comida casera de su madre, que pronto estaría a punto.

—¡Adoro la casa! —exclamó alegre, pero se tornó seria al mirar a sus progenitores y hacerles la pregunta— ¿Ed no ha llegado?


	2. Hija de Pirata

**.II**

"**Soy continuidad de mi niñez, que es hija del sudor,**

**De los brazos que amé". Pablo Milanés**

Sintió los toques espaciados pero fuertes, característicos de su padre, y su voz no se hizo esperar.

—Rou, ¿puedo? —dijo entreabriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para que ella lo escuchara.

—No, estoy probándome un negligé de mamá —rió divertida—. Uno de esos transparentes.

Ace había aprendido a no dejar que lo provocaran las bromas de los adolescentes, y le devolvió una sonrisa maligna, apenas entró a la habitación

—Perdón por interrumpir, entonces… pero a No le queda mejor.

—Está bien, ganaste. Todavía me falta un poco para llegar… —se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el lecho— ¿Qué hace Anne?

—Mandarinas en almíbar. —se sentó junto a ella— Oi, Rou. A veces me pregunto si no te gustaría más estar en otro lugar, que en la cubierta de un barco.

—Eso es cosa de Anne, ¿verdad? —saltó, molesta— ¡Siempre queriendo que me aleje de ti! ¡Que tenga agallas para hacerse pirata y venga con nosotros, si desea que la mimes también en el mar!

—Oi ¿qué celos son esos? —la atrajo contra sí— Por un poco no te pareces a Ed.

—Otro que bien baila, y que de un tiempo a esta parte, solo sabe cuchichear con Belle. —Rouge se mordió los labios, acomodándose en el pecho de su padre— Un futuro maestro de astilleros y la marine-prodigio-de-inteligencia, claro. En cambio, me la he pasado estudiando para lograr algo tan difícil como ser una estrella y a nadie le importa —la reprensión brilló en los ojos— ¡Ser aplaudida en todos los Océanos, en el Nuevo Mundo, en lugares que nunca pisaste es una batalla comparable a la del Rey de los Piratas!

—Si era tu camino ¿por qué no seguiste adelante?

—En realidad… creí que obtendría más atención de tu parte y de mamá, pero los aplausos tardan mucho y cuestan sangre —Rouge se encogió de hombros, Ace la observó con el ceño fruncido—. La navegación me resulta fácil, y tú estás feliz de tenerme como navegante.

—Qué motivo tan absurdo para defenderlo, con razón no llegó muy lejos. Si quieres gloria y fama, gánatelas porque las anhelas, no por el hecho de agradarme más —que difícil era tratar con los adolescentes. Pensó en los cambios de Ed y de Anne que habían llegado uno tras otro, sin darle tiempo a adaptarse, y Rouge, que ahora se convertía en todo un desafío—. A veces nos encaprichamos con cosas que después nada tienen que ver con nuestro futuro.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Rouge arrugó la nariz.

—Que no voy a quererte más, solo porque quieras ser como yo.

—¡Pero a mí me encanta la vida del pirata!

—De acuerdo, y a mí me gustaría que tú fueras tú.

—Acaso pudiera combinarlas... —murmuró para sí— Quiero decir, la piratería con lo demás.

—¿Y qué sería en este caso lo demás?

—No lo sé, me gustan muchas cosas. Pero todas tienen que ver con lo mismo… y nunca te involucrarás con mi mundo. No vale la pena si ni siquiera puedo hablar de eso contigo o mis hermanos. Claro, el futuro maestro astillero sí obtiene los aplausos y los elogios de papá. Trabajo de hombres, apoyado cien por ciento. ¿Quién se estimula así?

—Por encima de todo, los sueños se respetan, Rou. Debiste preservarlo costara lo que costara, hasta mostrar que podías llegar al final —ella tenía en parte la razón, pero no iba a reconocerlo— ¿Acaso tu abuelo ayudó a Luffy en su historia? No. Tampoco me animó nadie, todo lo contrario. Y es incierto que tus hermanos o mamá no te hayan apoyado, sobre todo Anne. Quizás no sea demasiado tarde y puedas retomarlo.

—Difícilmente Bon Clay me admita otra vez, si dejé todo a medio andar —Rouge suspiró acongojada—. No se hace una artista chasqueando los dedos.

—Oi, la actitud que tomas ahora es propia de los débiles, nadie te mandó a renunciar antes de ver el fruto, y la vida no se gana con evasivas.

—Prométeme que si vuelvo a intentarlo, no te avergonzarás de mi mundo —dijo ella muy seria—. Aunque no tengas que ver con él. Y que te sentirás orgulloso cuando mi nombre sea reconocido, aunque no se trate de un cartel de "Se Busca".

—Nunca te he impuesto lo que debes hacer. Oi, si eres feliz vociferando en medio de una plaza o mareándote con todas esas vueltas que das, por mí está bien.

—¡Páa, no tienes sentimientos!

—La educación que recibí hace que no entienda mucho de eso —Ace se encogió de hombros, mostrándose inexperto en el tema—. Solo intuyo que bailas muy bien y que mi entrenamiento ayudará a lograr lo que buscas.

—Entonces me propondré llegar a reina en mi campo y arrancarte aunque sea un grito de aprobación, porque una lágrima con esa insensibilidad…

—Oi, me estás juzgando muy duro —sonrió con pena—. Quizás no te has dado cuenta de una cosa, —Ace llevó sus dedos al mentón de la chica y le alzó el rostro. Sonrió amplio al mirarla— y es… que ya me siento orgulloso de tener una hija como tú. Ve por el sueño, conquístalo, aprovecha tu perspicacia, Rou y no debiera decir yo esto, pero también tu belleza… de la mejor manera. —verla titubear era señal de que estaba analizando sus palabras. Rió despeinándola, a lo que siguió la inmediata protesta y Ace decidió mimarla—. Eres la chica más linda de Cocoyashi, sin contar a mamá, por supuesto.

—Eso no es cierto. Anne y yo somos iguales físicamente. Solo que como tiene el carácter de máa y es taaaan seria, se ha vuelto la favorita.

—Cada una es bella a su modo, Rou, aunque distintas en muchas cosas, pero no por eso significa que quiera a una más que a la otra. Y si te parece que la belleza es menospreciable, puedo hacerte una lista con tus demás atributos, si quieres. —Ace abrió los dedos— Vamos a contar como hace tío Lu ¿qué tal?

—Me siento como una niña. —Rouge sonrió y le siguió el juego— A que no me encuentras más de dos.

—¿Apuestas? —la observó con malicia— Si gano, te olvidarás de robar.

—Siempre pierdo cuando lo intento, mejor no.

—De todas formas, ya tengo más de dos en mente: inteligencia, talento y —fue abriendo los dedos según enumeraba— capacidad para hacer muchas cosas a la vez, concentrándote en cada una de ellas. Tus hermanos carecen de la última ¿acaso me equivoco?

—No. —una sonrisa tan amplia como las de su padre apareció en los labios de Rouge y lo haló desde atrás por el cuello— Entonces… ¡Voy a ser una pirata con clase! Porque se puede ser artista y pirata a la vez. ¡Me dedicaré a saquear a todos los que se digan estrellas y no sean más que unos idiotas sin aptitud! Pero necesitaré de más entrenamiento, el doble de ejercicios…

—Y tu padre te ayudará, si no lo matas antes. —Ace se deshizo del agarre, para desquitarse haciéndole cosquillas— Oi, te he enseñado bien, casi me dejas sin aire.

—¡Ya basta! —rió hasta toser y él la dejó recuperar el aliento— Pá… ¿es cierto que al principio no nos querías?

Ace la miró serio. Toda su alegría inicial, parecía haberse esfumado con la pregunta.

—¿Quién te ha dicho tal cosa, Rou?

—Abuelo… eh, abuelo Garp quiero decir. —la pelinegra titubeó al revelar el nombre, sintiéndose un poco traidora con quien más la consentía— ¿Es verdad?

—No sé si puedas entenderlo, Rou… —suspiró el padre, maldiciendo interiormente al viejo Garp. Después de aquella, podía venir un sinfín de preguntas difíciles que necesitarían de respuestas muy sinceras. Anne y Ed también lo habían asediado con interrogantes parecidas, buscando la seguridad del sentimiento familiar— A veces es difícil amar lo que no conoces… y yo no tenía idea de cómo se sentía. Pero, si quieres juzgarme, eres libre de hacerlo.

—Ya lo hice, —Rouge lo abrazó por la espalda y puso la cabeza en su hombro— por tus actos… ¡Y declaro que eres el mejor padre que hay en los cuatro océanos!

—Dale ese mérito a mamá, no estaría ni en la lista del East Blue de no ser por ella. —Ace sonrió recordando sus peleas con Nojiko, cuando le pedía que aprendiera a tener responsabilidades y madurez. Hasta que el tiempo les mostró cómo ambas se adquirían a medida que las situaciones se tornaban duras, dándose la mano para vadear las mareas— Oi, nos quedaremos sin comida si continuamos aquí.

—Si llegó Ed, no va a tener sentido que vayamos a la mesa. A estas alturas no debe quedar nada.

—No creo que pueda con el peligroso dúo que tenemos en la cocina. —Ace rió a carcajadas, incorporándose para marchar— Vamos, Rou, se buena chica. Tu hermana quiere verte y… ponte algo decente.

—Vaya un puritano. —la pelinegra le sacó la lengua a sus espaldas, conteniéndose al ver que se volvía.

—Un pirata, y por eso mismo, las sé todas y cada una. Y las que no, las imagino. —amenazó de broma a Rouge con la palma abierta. Por suerte, solo una vez había tenido necesidad de aplicar el castigo, bastaba que los trillizos vieran su mano roja por el fuego, para que variaran el comportamiento—Aún puedo darte de nalgadas.

—Dile a mamá que espere por mí para servir la mesa. —sonrió la chica, disponiéndose a buscar algo en el armario.

/

Si Nojiko se sentía aturdida con tantos enseres de cocina llenando los espacios vacíos de la meseta, la cantidad de comida cocinándose a la vez, el ruido del cuchillo contra la tabla, mezclado con el olor exquisito de las especias y… el parloteo de Anne contando sus progresos en la Marine, no lo daba a pensar. Sonreía a todo, como si su felicidad estuviera por encima de trabajar tan arduamente. En esas ocasiones, como en la más arriesgada de las aventuras, Ace la consideraba un ser superior.

—"¿Cómo puede entenderse con todo a la vez en una atmósfera tan cargada?" —él, de solo abrir la puerta, ya sentía mareos. Y eso que no era la primera vez, porque siempre hacían lo mismo cuando se reunían con los chicos. Pero entendía a Nojiko, porque también participaba de aquel bienestar que sólo concebía cuando estaban todos a la mesa, disputándose los platos. Era extraño que lo hubiese olvidado y planeara un viaje para ese mismo día, Nojiko por supuesto, no puso reparos, aunque lo había mirado de mal modo. Solo a mitad de camino hacia la playa se dio cuenta del por qué— "Cielos, no quiero pensar que estoy poniéndome viejo…" –vio el gesto ansioso de la peliceleste, contemplando la puerta– "Ed no llega aún, qué extraño…"

—Nunca se ha demorado tanto —otra vez ella había leído su pensamiento y se preguntó si sería por ese modo de compenetración, que no necesitaba palabras, que la veía tan diferente a otras mujeres— ¿No deberías ir tú por él, Ace?

—Edward no quiere que lo haga, se considera un hombre para que papá lo esté buscando —contestó grave—. Quién sabe lo que lo haya retrasado.

Anne se mordió los labios, calló todo lo que sabía sobre los movimientos de piratas y marines en el Grand Line. Era mejor no preocupar a mamá, en todo caso, si la espera se hacía demasiado larga, bien podía tratar el asunto con su hermana y su padre.

—Puede que no tenga la intuición de Luffy, —Nojiko los miró seria— pero mi corazón de madre se equivoca muy poco.

—Démosle algo más de tiempo…

La fuente donde Anne había puesto los vegetales, cayó de sus manos al suelo. El estallido sobresaltó a Nojiko, que se dio prisa en limpiar el desastre. Anne gimoteó al ver el trabajo deshecho y maldijo su torpeza, mientras la ayudaba a recoger.

—No es tu culpa, déjalo. —la madre la apartó suave— Es bastante ya con que tengas que volver a prepararlo.

—¿Se cayó algo? —Rouge asomó la cabeza al interior del refectorio. Al ver a su madre y hermana afanadas en acumular los trozos de cerámica, se aprestó a dar apoyo. El padre sonrió, sus dos hijas se habían aunado, al menos por un momento.

—Gracias, Rou —Anne le sonrió amigable— ¿Qué tal van tus cosas?

—Ahora todo está bien, solo tengo que pedirle a tío Luffy que me ayude a convencer a Bon Clay y estaré de vuelta en las tablas.

—¿Regresarás a la danza? —la peliceleste hizo un aparte en su labor para mirarla— ¡Ya era tiempo de que decidieras tu sueño!

—Es lo que mejor va conmigo, pero no creas que por eso dejaré de ser la navegante de papá.

—Sigues igual de tonta.

—¿No has traído ningún chico? —la provocó Rouge— Pensé que siendo tu último año como estudiante podías dejar a un lado tus libros y buscarte algo de diversión.

—Tengo pruebas muy serias por delante. Más probable es que Ed haya encontrado novia y por eso el retraso ¡No va a darme tiempo de rehacer la ensalada! Si llega con una, voy a matarlo por no avisar antes —suspiró la mayor de las trillizas—, para algo existen los den den mushis.

—Ni páa ni máa responden nunca, da lo mismo que llame o no.

—Anne puede tener razón, No. Ed quizás venga acompañado —Ace intentó aquietarla, pero ella le devolvió una mirada incrédula— ¿Por qué no? Ya es un hombre, después de todo.

—Y tres veces más infantil de lo que eras tú.

—Ah, pero siempre hay una chica que te puede abrir los ojos, gracias al cielo.

Rouge chilló, llevándose el dedo a la boca.

—Este no es el caso, Ace. —Nojiko se apresuró a poner azúcar sobre el pequeño corte que su hija acababa de darse— Hay algo que no está bien.


	3. Como quisieron ser, pero trato de ser yo

**III**

"**Soy como quisieron ser, pero tratando de ser yo". P. M.**

Edward tiró con fuerza del nudo, comprobando su seguridad y dejó el timón amarrado en un curso único. Hasta ese momento, el "Family D." se había mantenido estable en la travesía. Sin dudas, era un buen barco, aunque todavía distaba mucho de lo que tenía en mente. Abandonó la habitación, para ir a sentarse en cubierta y echar un vistazo a los planos que había traído consigo, examinándolos a la luz natural. Trazos impecables, longitudes expresas con cuidado, todo un as del dibujo técnico, por no hablar de sus progresos en teoría de las embarcaciones e ingeniería naval. Se había convertido en una revelación a su edad, como antes lo hicieran Iceburg y el "tío Franky"… hasta que su orgullo de ser el primero en GalleyLa, quedó pisoteado por quien menos lo esperaba.

—"Después de trabajar tanto… ¡Rayos!" —hizo un gracioso gesto de enfado, volviéndose por un instante el retrato de Ace. En Cocoyashi, aquello solía atraer a las vecinas del pueblo, y él las odiaba e intentaba morderlas, cuando le tiraban de los cachetes, "oh, Nojiko, cómo se parece a su padre"…— "Mi padre… Cielos, siquiera pude mantener el primer lugar y así aspiro a llegar lejos. Ni porque tengo los ejemplos bien cerca. ¡Diablos!" —Guardó molesto los planos en el tubo, luego de escribir cierta observación en la esquina de uno de ellos y colocó el lápiz de carpintero tras la oreja— "El tío Lu quiso llegar a la cumbre de la piratería y ahí lo tienes de rey, mi padre terminó siendo todo un héroe, mi propia hermana… al paso que voy quedaré al margen."

El log pose le indicó la proximidad a las aguas del East Blue.

—"La verdad es que no siento ningún entusiasmo, salvo ver a mamá. Rouge debe estar el doble de insufrible, y no quiero toparme con Anne." —pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos, logrando el efecto opuesto a conservarlos peinados— "Lo único que tengo para presentar con vergüenza en la familia es mi segunda creación." —Ed clavó la mirada en las lisas tablas de la cubierta y frunció el ceño— "Lo más probable es que Rouge se antoje, desde hace tiempo que quiere un barco propio. Pero no será éste… a menos que se aliste como navegante ¡De capitana, ni muerto!".

Volvió a incorporarse, justo cuando el pequeño navío dio un bandazo a estribor que lo llevó contra la baranda de cubierta, inclinándole medio cuerpo hacia fuera. Por suerte, recuperó de inmediato el equilibrio.

—"¡Demonios, menos mal que no toqué el borde exterior y la baranda al mismo tiempo!" —suspiró aliviado y de inmediato vino la pregunta— ¿Qué fue eso?"

La presentación de siete barcos de la flota marine en el horizonte, dio respuesta a su cuestionamiento.

—Bueno… aquí es donde se prueba al hombre en su campo. —sonrió maligno, y añadió preocupado— Solo espero que Anne no esté con ellos.

Corrió a dejar sus planos en el camarote y volvió con energía al timón, soltándole las amarras. Tomó del cinto una trincha y cortó un jirón de la parte inferior de su camisa, para después anudar hacia atrás el cabello en una improvisada coleta y que no le molestase.

—Entonces, vamos adelante. —rió con malicia, dando una vuelta al rumbo y enfilando hacia los navíos de la Marine— Todavía puedo ganarme un lugar decente en la familia.

/

Nojiko estaba en el umbral cruzada de brazos, ansiosa por ver llegar a Edward. En esos momentos, con tal de tenerlo en casa sin problemas, era capaz de perdonarle cualquier excusa inaudita para explicar la razón de su demora. Junto a ella, Ace aguardaba también el regreso del hijo, intentando parecer calmo. Anne y Rouge, que habían terminado los preparativos para el almuerzo, descansaban en el diván y no dejaban de observar a sus padres.

—Belle… apostaría mi pasador de rubíes a que callas más de lo que dices. —susurró la trigueña, cuestionándola— Acaba de soltar lo que tengas…

—Sólo puedo hacer suposiciones. —la trilliza peliceleste negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, deja que papá lo decida. —la mirada de Rouge se volvió grave— Serás una marine y todo lo que quieras… pero también llevas esta sangre, que no se te olvide.

Anne se mordió los labios, conteniéndose.

—Te juro por lo más sagrado que dejaré de considerarte mi hermana si vuelves a decírmelo y en ese tono, Rou. —le devolvió el gesto, apoyando sus uñas en el anverso de la mano pirata— Marine o no, la familia sobre todas las cosas, eso es lo que llevo conmigo dondequiera que voy.

—Si es verdad, —la menor le apartó la mano, dejando al descubierto en su piel la marca de cinco medias lunas rojizas— Escúpelo de una vez. Te tratas mejor que yo con Edward, pero me veo más dispuesta que tú a ir por él.

Belle iba a soltarle una de sus crudas respuestas, pero se dominó. El padre acababa de volverse ante el cuchicheo, y de inmediato cambiaron su postura a la de dos jóvenes tranquilas, en espera de la disposición final de sus progenitores.

—Ace, bajaré al pueblo. —la peliceleste lo observó resuelta— Genzo podría haberse enterado de algo que nos dé una señal.

—Me encargaré de las niñas, en tanto. —Acababa de captar el gesto de Anne que habían establecido cuando tenían cosas que confiarse— Oi, no demores.

—Verte tan pasivo me inquieta el doble. —Nojiko observó la actitud de las chicas y no se movió del sitio. Sin dudas estaban conspirando con su padre alguna salida— Dejen de tramar a mis espaldas, no voy a quedarme al corriente de lo que piensan hacer. El riesgo que haya, no me importa. Se trata de Ed y tendrán que contar conmigo.

—De un tiempo a esta parte, mamá se ha vuelto casi tan pirata como yo. Tendremos que aunar fuerzas, si pasó algo con Edward. —Ace abandonó el umbral para ir donde estaban sus hijas. Se acuclilló frente a ellas, queriendo descubrir el misterio de tanto secreteo—. Entonces, ¿hay algo más que nuestros ojos no ven?

—Nada en concreto, —Anne se encogió de hombros— pero abuelo Garp se la pasa comentando el hecho de que no has entrenado bien a Ed, permitiéndole algo tan simple como estudiar en un astillero. Ahora se dio cuenta de que no tiene nada de simple. Edward es realmente bueno en lo que hace y aunque no le interese la piratería, eso no quita que tanto él como Rou sean mal vistos por la Marine. Al parecer, diseñó un barco pirata que ha venido dándoles dolores de cabeza

—¡Qué diablos… esa no es razón para que lo mate!¡Creí que con todo lo que pasamos, cambiaría! —Ace apretó los puños y escupió una maldición—… Pero ya veo que no.

/

En la distancia, la escuadra de barcos fue alineándose, uno junto al otro, intentando cerrarle el paso. Las explosiones a babor y estribor no se hicieron esperar, haciendo estremecer el navío. Edward rió entusiasmado, mientras soltaba el timón para tomar los gemelos que colgaban de su cuello. Buscó ajustarlos para lograr el enfoque. El instructor de marines que iba en el buque insignia lo saludó arrojándole una enorme bala de cañón, que afortunadamente, pudo desviar a tiempo dando un brusco giro.

—¡Oi, no ha perdido la puntería el viejo! —lanzó un silbido, observando a través del cristal un trozo de baranda deshecha por la explosión— Anne quedó en casa, así que puedo divertirme un poco ahora que no está…

—¡Portgas D. Roger Edward! —el teniente K. tomó el altavoz— ¡Serás arrestado en nombre de la Justicia Marine!

—Vaya, no podía ponerse mejor. —respondió con una amplia sonrisa— Hazme quedar bien como ingeniero, barco.

En la cubierta del buque insignia de la Marine, el viejo Garp hizo perder los pulmones al teniente K. de un cariñoso palmetazo en la espalda.

—¡Míralo, ahí lo tienes! Viene directo hacia nosotros, el muy idiota. ¡No tiene escapatoria!

—Daré entonces la orden de fuego, —después de su degradación por el suceso de Cocoyashi, el teniente K. prefería contar con el instructor de marines hasta para encender la pipa— si me lo permite…

—¿Si te lo permito? —aquello sacó a Garp de sus casillas— ¡FUEGO! Eso es lo que tienes que gritar a toda voz y sin tanta pregunta.

Apenas lo escucharon los artilleros, una andanada de disparos cayó contra el "Family D". El pequeño buque esquivó las balas por poca distancia, en una arriesgada maniobra.

—¡Bwa ha ha ha! El chico sí que sabe de su profesión. Un barco normal no hubiera podido hacer esos cambios de rumbo tan rápidos. —lanzó una carcajada satisfecha— Pero eso no significa que mis estúpidos nietos lo hayan entrenado como se debe. ¡FUEGO!

—Pero Anne es muy buena cuando entra en pelea… —K. intentó ponerse a bien con su superior— incluso, en conocimiento le quitó el título a su propio hermano.

—¡Si todo lo que tienes de tracatán lo tuvieras de estratega, no estaría yo dando las órdenes! —gruñó el instructor de marines– ¡Contempla esa maniobra! Ed nos está jugando cabeza y tú en las nubes de Wheateria.

Garp tenía puesta su atención en el repentino curso que tomaba el "Family D.", escapándose a estribor, fuera del alcance de la mayoría de los barcos marines.

—¡Bwa ha ha ha! Me pregunto qué mecanismos le habrá puesto a ese amasijo de tablas. ¡Intenten una formación circular!

/

Ed llevó a tope la dirección del timón a babor. Las cosas empezaban a ponerse difíciles, de modo que era tiempo de enseñar sus habilidades como diseñador. El navío se movió en un amplio pero loco zigzagueo, acercándose de forma alarmante al barco que cerraba el extremo de la fila. A duras penas vadeó los cañonazos, menores en número, al tratarse solo de la batería del último a estribor.

—A ver qué tan bueno es el blindaje de tu escuadra, viejo. Si no ha cambiado de aleación, estarás de buzo. —Edward sonrió irónico— ¡Vamos, Family D.!

Y embistió de lleno el costado del buque con el espolón de proa. Los marines corrieron como insectos por toda la cubierta, el casco había sido perforado de un lanzazo, que chorreaba una especie de ácido por sus contornos. El tamaño del agujero y su profundidad auguraron que sin dudas, el barco se iría al fondo.

—Lo malo de este truco es que solo funciona una vez, como máximo dos en una misma pelea. —musitó Ed, presionando un control en el panel, que hizo retraer el espolón a su lugar de origen, luego de que otra sustancia limpiara los restos de la anterior— Giro a mi estribor ahora y amago hacia el segundo de la escuadra, ya hay uno de menos.

Las noticias del suceso llegaron con rapidez al instructor de marines, que no estaba en el rango de visión. El teniente K. dio un brinco, pero él recibió tan feliz el hundimiento como la bolsa de donnas que le ofrecía un subalterno.

—¡Bwa ha ha ha! Tiene la imprudencia de su padre, ¡pero está el doble de loco! —golpeó la mano de K., que intentaba sustraer un par de roscas sin su autorización y lo llevó a rastras hacia la proa, haciéndolo contemplar la salida del Family D.— ¡Húndelo o por la Justicia que vas a terminar dentro de un cañón!

—¡Viejo, saludos de la familia! —se escuchó la voz amplificada de Ed— **Es mejor tener un capitán idiota/ que no un abuelo gruñón/ el primero suele divertir/ el segundo te puede matar…**

—¿Bweee, está cantando el "sea shantie" que le enseñó Luffy? —los ojos de Garp arrojaron chispas— ¡Sabe que lo odio!

—Ridículo, sumamente ridículo… —murmuró el teniente K., compensado ante la mofa que le hacían a su compañero.

—¡Ridículo te verás tú limpiando esponjas en el muelle! —el puñetazo bajó con ganas haciendo blanco en la cabeza de K.— ¡A ver si esto te activa las neuronas! ¡Y lo hago sin una pizca de amor!

Un par de explosiones lo hizo estremecer, y vio saltar en pedazos los barcos a estribor. Las esquirlas volando en todas las direcciones, los obligó a ponerse a cubierto, aunque un trozo de timón cayó sobre el teniente K.

—¡Permiso, instructor! —llegó corriendo uno de los subordinados—Algo parecido a brulotes autodirigidos, acaban de poner a pique dos de nuestros buques.

—¿Autodirigidos? ¡Imposible, ni al doctor Vegapunk le ha pasado esa idea por el cerebro!

—No cabe pensar otra cosa, porque no pudimos esquivarlos.

—¡Rodéenlo y continúen con el fuego! —Garp hizo girar en su mano otra bola de cañón y vio a Edward salir a cubierta e inclinarse sobre la baranda de su pequeña embarcación, en flagrante reto a las explosiones— Coraje tienes, pero vamos a ver hasta donde puedes llegar.

Ed aprovechó el instante en que las explosiones habían disminuido en constancia, y se concentraban a estribor para salir a cubierta. Corrió hacia la baranda en la amura de babor para inclinarse ligeramente. Unos peces agrupados en mancha saltaron saludándole.

—¡Oi, gracias por darme una mano con los brulotes! —rió, extendiendo la suya y sintió el fugaz roce de las aletas dorsales contra su palma en correspondencia— "Vino bien que aprendiera el lenguaje de los peces con el tío Jimbei" —al ver el movimiento de la reducida escuadra marine, apresuró la vuelta al camarote.

Una ola producto de un disparo de cañón, lo sorprendió bañándolo por completo.

—¡Esa cayó cerca! —lanzó una carcajada y abriendo la puerta, corrió hacia el timón. Observó cuidadoso la ruta que tomaban los cuatro barcos de la Marine, poniéndose repentinamente grave— Cielos, intentan rodearme…


	4. Ni menos mal, ni menos bien

**IV**

"**Ni menos mal, pero en verdad, ni menos bien". P. M.**

El pequeño den-den mushi de Anne sonó insistente sobre la mesa de centro. Rouge fue más rápida que su hermana y tomó el auricular.

—¿Quieres hablar con Belle? Oh, algo urgente que decirle… ¿Quién eres, algún novi…? ¡No seas torpe!—protestó cuando Anne hizo fuerza para quitárselo de las manos.

—¡Déjate de tonterías, Rou! Trae eso, ¿qué no te das cuenta de la situación? —la trilliza de cabello celeste la echó a un lado— ¡Anne Bellemere a la escucha! —hizo un gesto con la mano, deteniendo a su padre antes de que éste cruzara la puerta, rumbo a la costa. Rou intentó en vano pegar el oído del otro lado y Anne le apartó la cabeza, molesta— ¡Entendido, gracias! ¡Tengo las coordenadas de Edward! —gritó a sus progenitores, a la espera de noticias— Se las está viendo con una escuadra del abuelo.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa al viejo? Hacerme esto a mí…

—Confiar en los marines es como confiar en algunos piratas. —refunfuñó Nojiko, disponiéndose a seguirlo— Y no lo digo por ti, Anne y mucho menos por ti, Ace…

—¡Entonces, voy contigo! —Rouge se colgó del brazo del padre— ¡Dijiste que no saldría, pero esto es distinto! Anne puede quedarse, si va con nosotros la acusarán de sedición.

—¡No decidas las cosas por mi! —Belle tomó su bolso de viaje— Es mi hermano y voy a traerlo de vuelta.

Ace impuso rápidamente su carácter.

—Denegado, las chicas buenas van con mamá y esperan en la casa —se volvió hacia Nojiko, apremiándola—. Llévatelas adentro, No.

—¡Pero soy tu navegante!

—Yo puedo interceder ante el abuelo…

—Y el padre de Edward, soy yo —las despidió grave—. Esto es cosa mía.

—Nuestra, Ace —suspiró Nojiko, pero él no alcanzó a oírla, apresurado por llegar a la costa—. Las mujeres tenemos que mostrar valor en las peores situaciones —encaró a sus hijas—, incluso quedándonos solas en casa.

—¡Pero queremos ir por Edward, aquí no hacemos nada!

—Creí que estaban volviéndose adultas —les habló muy seria—. No hay padre que caiga, sabiendo que sus hijos están esperándole. Pero cuando los tiene expuestos por igual a la muerte, su preocupación se multiplica y las perspectivas disminuyen…

/

Con un gesto rápido, Ace soltó las amarras de su embarcación, saltando sobre ella y preparándose para salir a mar abierto.

—¡Hey! —el grito lo hizo detenerse y también la sorpresa, al ver a Nojiko correr hacia él ya casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué haces aquí, No? –de un brinco, ella se había situado a sus espaldas rodeándole con los brazos para mantenerse en equilibrio sobre la angosta embarcación—¿Las chicas?

—Genzo las vigila… Voy contigo. —jadeó— Y no te molestes en protestar.

—Bájate, No. —la observó serio por encima del hombro— Pierdo el tiempo… ¡Mierda, entiende que no quiero exponerte!

—Ah, y concebiste a Ed solo… Juntos en la misma barca, literalmente. —se incorporó suave para no caer— Un minuto, Ace.

—¿Qué rayos haces? —y ahora no entendía para qué Nojiko la había emprendido con su cinturón, soltándolo—… No es el momen…

—Por supuesto que no. —se apropió del puñal enfundado y llevándoselo a la boca, lo sostuvo entre los dientes mientras volvía el cinto a su lugar. Colgó el arma del suyo, y volvió a aferrarse a él en un abrazo—Sería una locura irme sin algo con qué defenderme.

—Entrecruza los dedos, No. —se aseguró de que ella lo hiciera antes de darle energía a la embarcación—… Y afírmate bien a mí.

—Estoy lista, —pegó de lleno su cuerpo a la espalda de Ace— vamos por Ed.

/

Anne había guardado en el bolsillo su bebé den den mushi, y con un suspiro de resignación, se dio a la tarea de poner a buen recaudo la comida, mientras que Rouge caminaba de un lado a otro del recibidor, maldiciendo como un demonio. Belle movió la cabeza negativamente.

—"No es el afán de lucirse como navegante o el de llamar la atención, de verdad está preocupada por Ed". —sonrió triste y tapó el último plato para colocarlo en la nevera. Al igual que su madre, intentó permanecer tranquila cuando en realidad era un manojo de nervios. Recordó el diploma colgado en su habitación— "Me remuerde tanto la conciencia… y es exactamente lo que no puede pasarme."

—¡Deja de hacerte la fuerte! —le gritó Rouge, irrumpiendo en la cocina— ¡Sé que también estás preocupada! ¡El doble que yo, inclusive!

—Tienes razón —Anne se paró frente a ella, con los brazos en jarras—. Pero si me pongo a chillar por toda la casa, no gano mucho y altero más la situación ¿No crees? Déjame pensar.

—¿Pensar? ¡Deberíamos arreglárnoslas para ir donde Edward!

—Ser imprudente es peor que ser cobarde, Rou. —trató de hablar con madurez, pero el tono fue maternal– Lo segundo, al menos solo te atañe a ti… pero la imprudencia suele arrastrar a otros al mismo hueco.

—No entiendo, de veras que no —la trigueña se cruzó de brazos—. La última vez que nos vimos, no hubieras dudado en llevar tras de ti a medio mundo, solo por salvar a nuestro hermano. Ed y tú se la pasaban discutiendo sobre teoría de barcos y esas cosas… Y ahora, siquiera mueves un dedo.

—Espero que me informen antes de dar cualquier paso —Anne intentó mantener la paciencia, pero los reproches de Rouge cayéndole encima como un aguacero, zozobraban su voluntad—. Edward también es mi hermano, pero no voy a desobedecer a mamá solo porque estás a punto de un ataque histérico.

La respuesta de la trilliza morena se vio interrumpida por el sonido del den den mushi. Belle le hizo un gesto de ¿lo ves? y extrajo el auricular del bolsillo.

—Muy bien. —fue todo lo que dijo, poniendo fin a la comunicación. Observó a Rouge, que saltaba impaciente intentando escuchar— Dame una predicción del tiempo, RouRou.

Ésta le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa, Belle no la llamaba así desde que eran muy pequeñas y aquello solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

/

No le había quedado más remedio a Edward que volver a amarrar el timón e ir a cubierta. Las circunstancias se tornaban en extremo peligrosas, así como la mejor salida era despachar cuanto antes a todos los marines que se acercaban a nado, en un intento de tomar el "Family D." Buscó lo que le pudiera servir como arma, encontró una cuerda, parte del tubo que había conformado la baranda antes de que la explosión lo arrancara y de alcance inmediato, sus herramientas de trabajo.

—Bueno, manos a la obra. —enrolló la cuerda, pasándola después por sobre la cabeza hasta el hombro. Hizo un molinete con la tubería de acero, disponiéndose para el combate— No voy a vivir con el remordimiento de una derrota.

—¡Háganse con el bar…!

La voz del marine que daba la orden se interrumpió con su propio grito. En el intento de escalar a cubierta, había tocado el borde exterior del casco y parte de la baranda a la vez, dándose un soberano corrientazo.

—¡Genial, funciona! —a los alaridos de los marines que caían otra vez al mar, se sumó el entusiasmo de Ed— Vaya, por lo que veo la única con sesos de ustedes es mi hermana.

—Chiquillo presuntuoso, ¿qué dices ahora? —un capitán había logrado subir y tras él, dos marines le siguieron— ¿Se congelaron las carcajadas?

Edward blandió el tubo, que sacó chispas contra el sable del capitán. Logró apartar el arma y con un rápido movimiento, golpeó dos veces hacia atrás con el extremo del cilindro de acero, directo a los estómagos del par de marines que buscaban cogerlo a traición.

—Nunca por la espalda. —volvió a centrar la atención en el de mayor rango, dándole un barrazo a la mano que empuñaba el sable. Apartó con el pie la hoja caída sobre cubierta, que terminó deslizándose en giros hasta caer al mar. No lo pensó después para irle encima y golpearle directo al estómago y la mandíbula. Al girar, dio con el costado de un nuevo marine al que sin dudas acababa de quebrar las costillas— Oi, lo siento, pero empezaron ustedes.

Tres más intentaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Ed logró poner fuera de combate a dos y el tercero pudo hacerle perder su improvisada arma.

—Bueno, parece que los de atrás vienen mejor preparados —se encogió de hombros y descruzó la cuerda enrollada pasándola otra vez sobre su cabeza—. Veamos si aprendí lo suficiente en Galley La —a modo de látigo, hizo encogerse al tercer marine bajo efecto de los chuchazos y terminó embalsamándolo con ella—. Cielos, salió peor de lo que pensé el nudo. Ahora sí que no vas a poder zafarte, a menos que alguien lo corte.

Al ver que seguían ascendiendo por estribor, pateó al marine amarrado contra los que alcanzaban la cubierta, derribándolos.

—No voy a poder mantener el control por mucho tiempo. —musitó al ver que debía entendérselas con cinco marines más. Echó mano a la trincha y tomó la ofensiva, cortando o perforando en aquellos lugares donde había puntos débiles que hacían inevitable la muerte. Hizo caer a dos con patadas de barrido— "Tendría que al menos hundir otros dos barcos."

Una bala de cañón pasó rasante a los mástiles y cayó tras la popa. Edward miró hacia la nave insignia, para descubrir cómo el abuelo tomaba otra en sus manos.

—"Vuelta al timón, entonces. Ni yo mismo lo concibo, pero no me queda otra que confiar."

Ganó la cabina justo cuando otros marines ascendían la amura de estribor.

—"Lo importante es que no me cerquen, y ya están bastante próximos. Si llego a imaginarme esto, hubiera traído más combustible para los nuevos motores". —Edward presionó un botón en el extremo izquierdo del panel y llevó por segunda vez a tope el timón hacia babor— "La propulsión sólo me dará para salir del anillo… Pero no tengo alternativa. "

/

El ex vicealmirante contempló la bala caer otra vez al mar, ante un nuevo giro del "Family D." Los marines que se habían asido a la cubierta, fueron proyectados en ángulo cuando el navío dio una vuelta en U hacia babor, a una velocidad poco esperada en aquel tipo de embarcación.

—¡Bwa ha ha ha! —Garp dejó caer la bala con la que jugaba en las manos del teniente K., que apenas pudo sostenerla sin que se le doblaran las rodillas— No está mal, no está mal... Pero los trucos se terminan. ¡FUEGO!


	5. Mejor que lo que ayer

**V**

"**Yo, yo solo tengo la razón de quien quisiera ser,**

**Mejor que lo que ayer". P. M.**

Rouge extendió el brazo fuera de la ventana y sintió la brisa apenas perceptible del paso de primavera a verano. Contempló el cielo, la humedad iba en aumento. Su veredicto fue rotundo.

—Tendremos una buena tormenta en el East Blue.

—Ahora sí que puedes halarte el cabello, si quieres. —Anne sonrió irónica y pasó los dedos entre sus mechones celestes con un ademán coqueto— Pero conociéndote, no creo que lo hagas. Eres demasiado presumida y… —saboreó molestarla, para añadir— es mejor pensar en cómo burlaremos a Genzo.

—¡No lo creo! ¿Tú proponiendo tal cosa?

—Pero, —advirtió— sólo cuando esté segura de que nuestros padres sacaron a Ed del enfrentamiento con el abuelo. Así no quebraremos tanto las reglas, y tampoco podrán oponerse a que sus hijas den una mano —la miró de soslayo y sonrió cómplice—. Con el temporal que se avecina, Ed necesitará de cierta navegante en su barco.

—…Por no hablar de cierta ingeniera que lo ayude —Rouge correspondió a su hermana y pensó que era genial cuando ambas lograban ponerse de acuerdo—. Miremos las opciones para la fuga… ¿Qué hacemos con Genzo? Desmayarlo de un sartenazo es demasiado violento.

—No tienes que llegar al extremo. —Anne, escondida tras la hoja de la ventana, lo observó recorrer de un lado a otro el portal— Ahora, si nos viera salir de la casa y tuviera la posibilidad de corrernos atrás, aunque no nos alcanzara, siempre le avisaría a alguien y eso sería un inconveniente.

La trigueña sonrió con mala intención, era bueno descubrir la parte oscura de la sangre en Anne Bellemere.

—Bueno, tendremos que encerrarle o algo parecido. —la incentivó, dejando escapar un suspiro de falsa pesadumbre— Qué remedio.

—Tú no tienes piedad ni con los que más te malcrían, Rouge.

—Son circunstancias excepcionales, y además, le ha declarado la guerra a mi camino de artista, dice que con tía Nami ya fue suficiente. Así verá que nadie puede meterse en el medio cuando me propongo una cosa.

—Y tampoco perdonas, me pregunto a quién sales tú de la familia… —Anne se alejó de la ventana y su den den mushi sonó por tercera vez en el día— Sí, Anne Bellemere a la escucha —hizo una pausa, en la que mordió sus labios pensativa—. Gracias, nos veremos.

—¿Otra vez el chico "relación no declarada" pero que se mata por ser tu espía?

—En lugar de estar diciendo idioteces, pongamos mano a la obra. —respondió Belle, incómoda— Edward y nuestros padres estarán pronto rumbo a Cocoyashi, y no tienen ni idea de la tormenta.

—Lo único que se me ocurre —Rouge la miró de pies a cabeza—, no va a gustarte. Pero funcionará de maravillas.

—¿Y es? —lo preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta iba a provocarle náuseas o ganas de pelear con ella.

La trigueña se acercó para dejarle caer unas palabras al oído.

—Lo sabía, no puedes imaginar algo que no sea de esa naturaleza ¿Verdad? —Anne replicó enojada, y se observó el pecho con algo de vergüenza. Ni siquiera el uniforme de marine lograba disimular su silueta bien formada y ahora, vistiendo una camiseta Doskoi, menos aún— ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo, si eres tú la depravada?

—¿Tengo que decírtelo? Casi alcanzas a mamá por ese lado… —el tono de Rouge sonó lastimero y luego convincente— Además de que te le pareces…

—¿Cuál es el parecido, si somos idénticas? Ni lo sueñes —la respuesta de la peliceleste fue tajante—. Aunque si quieres hacerlo tú, no voy a darte sermones por eso… Menos aún si funciona.

/

Edward había salido de la encerrona por unos milímetros, dejando algo atrás el círculo cada vez más cerrado en que avanzaba la escuadra marine. Una señal en el panel lo alertó sobre la mengua del combustible. Y el ataque sobre el "Family D." iba intensificándose.

—"Maniobrar bien te salva hasta un punto…" —observó la palanca que activaría el dispositivo para el último truco— "si tuviera algo más de combustible para el barco... pero me temo que solo podré hacerlo una vez y el "Family" quedará como un navío de vela normal"

Alejándose un poco más del cerco, escuchó la carcajada del instructor de marines y su burla ante la supuesta huida, que pasó por alto. Si algo le había inculcado su padre era la importancia de no dejarse provocar, y se lo ilustraba con ejemplos explícitos de su propia vida. Ed tenía la conciencia tranquila, no se estaba portando como un cobarde, sino con la astucia propia del estratega, de modo que podía sonreír con ironía.

—Ya verá el viejo lo que es retirarse a tiempo.

Se acordó de Rouge, cuando presumía saber todo acerca del clima, y gracias a sus disertaciones sobre uno de esos fenómenos, se le había ocurrido aquello.

—"Si sale bien, tendré que darle un beso cuando llegue…Qué remedio."

Consideró que la distancia era la suficiente entre el "Family D." y el resto de los barcos, como para accionar la palanca.

Y lo hizo.

El tsunami se elevó, sorprendiendo al navío que se hallaba del lado de babor al buque insignia. La ola sumergió primero toda la proa y dejó bajo agua a los marines que guardaban los cañones en las amuras. Recorrió el barco para anegar la sala de maquinarias, alcanzando además los camarotes que usaban los marines de alto rango. El buque se fue a pique, pero la ola dejó libre a los demás barcos de ser hundidos.

—¡Genial, juuujuy! —Edward soltó el timón para golpear con el puño su palma izquierda abierta— El viejo habrá vivido más que yo, pero el desarrollo es el desarrollo…

No obstante, la reducida escuadra buscó estabilizar su rumbo y avanzó hacia el "Family D."

—Bueno, ahora vamos a ver cómo me las arreglo —Ed se encogió de hombros—. A merced del viento no puedo hacer mucho.

Vio cómo nuevamente los marines trataban de ocupar la cubierta y a algunos lograrlo. Ajustó la tira con que aprisionaba la coleta y extrajo del cinto la trincha con un tirón decidido.

—Al grano, entonces.

Salir a cubierta le reveló que los barcos no demorarían en volver a cercarlo, pero debía concentrar la atención en los marines que le iban encima y en un buen grupo. Aunque ninguno superara a su padre en cuanto a técnica de combate, le ganaban por mucho en número.

/

El instructor de marines rió ante el triunfo que ya veía en sus manos, después de aquello, daría al chico una buena lección y atormentaría a Ace por el hecho de no saberlo preparar como era debido.

—¡Bwa ha ha ha! Esto le enseñará a no crear barcos que favorezcan la piratería —miró al teniente K—. Sirve para algo y tráemelo vivo, lo quiero donde tiene que estar ¡en la Marine!

—Pero, si se resiste…

—¡Claro que va a resistirse, idiota! ¡Es hijo de Ace y de esa bruja! —Garp cubrió el puño con su aliento— ¡Por eso mismo tienes que traerlo aunque sea moribundo, pero que respire! Es mi bisnieto, después de todo.

Ante la amenaza de un golpe que nada tenía de amoroso, el teniente corrió a obedecer la orden, mientras su superior se volvía para dar a toda voz el mandato de rodear el "Family D."

—"Él solo contra toda una flota, es una hazaña digna de los que le precedieron." —movió la cabeza con aprobación al ver el espectáculo que Edward ofrecía en cubierta, armado solo con su instrumento de trabajo— "¡Estoy muy orgulloso de mi bisnieto! Pero únicamente estaré tranquilo cuando lo vea junto con Anne en la Marine".

Un oficial se presentó en el justo momento que meditaba la estrategia a usar con la bisnieta menor.

—¡Señor Instructor!

—"Si la bruja pudo convencer a Ace de entrar por el aro… La preciosa y díscola de Rouge caerá en la trampa si la atraigo debidamente con un novio marine." —y tomó al oficial por las solapas, sacudiéndolo— ¡Pero uno de mi total confianza, que no se sobrepase o…!

—Señor… soy de su entera confianza, lo juro. —balbuceó el marine, desconcertado al ver que Garp se quedaba dormido y añadió el resto, despertándolo— ¡Estamos a punto de capturar el navío! Pero el teniente K. ha caído al agua, se llevó un corrientazo al abordarlo.

—¿A quién le importa ese idiota de K? ¡Tomen de una vez el barco! —gritó y la orden se congeló ante otra más potente y bien conocida.

—¡HIIKEEEEEEN!

/

El grito de su padre y la visión de los dos barcos de la Marine sucumbiendo al estallido, fue un alivio para Ed aunque su orgullo tratara de ocultarlo. Supuso que la imagen del progenitor estaría para siempre en su memoria., erguido sobre la pequeña embarcación y mirando hacia el buque insignia en evidente desafío al viejo Garp. Mientras, el mar a su alrededor era una amalgama de cuerpos y tablas en pedazos.

Así mismo, recibió con sorpresa la presencia de Nojiko en el "Family D." Verla armada con el puñal de su padre, barriendo a los marines de cubierta con el mismo afán con que hacía la limpieza en su hogar, le llamó poderosamente la atención. Hasta ese momento, no tenía idea de que su madre conociera las técnicas de combate casi tan bien como su predecesor… excepto que el mismísimo Garp respetaba sus puños, y que al tío Usopp no se le olvidaba un martillazo propinado por ella cuando se conocieron. Intentó acercarse, pero dos marines le cortaron el paso… y salieron malparados al encontrarse con el filo de la trincha.

—¡No había necesidad! —le gritó. Si temía a algo, era al hecho de perder a su madre y el remordimiento, si esto sucedía por cuenta suya, iba a pesarle toda la vida.

—¿Eso lo decides tú, Ed? —Nojiko sonrió irónica, sin dejar de ocuparse de un marine que intentaba golpearla, y al que propinó una patada lateral— Por supuesto que debía estar preocupada…

No quería replicarle a su madre, que en esos momentos se jugaba la vida por él. Pero… su orgullo de hombre se revelaba contra la idea de que fuera ella quien lo salvara.

—¡Es mi pelea y quiero ganarla!

—Hombres… —musitó Nojiko pensando en Ace, y no dudó en clavar el puñal en el abdomen a un marine, extrayéndolo con algo de trabajo— No es que te le pareces, es que eres idéntico.

El enemigo pudo tomar revancha antes de morir, cortándola ligeramente en el antebrazo. Ed abrió los ojos al ver la sangre en su extremidad, pero ella le soltó más cortante aún— Métete en lo tuyo, ¿no es tu pelea? Tienes que salir bien de ella.

Edward tragó en seco, dio cuenta a patadas de los tres marines que lo enfrentaron a la vez y cuatro más cayeron bajo el filo de su arma. Los últimos para que en la cubierta solo quedaran él y su madre. Nojiko limpiaba el cuchillo con su camiseta, regresándolo después a la funda. Le había dado la espalda dirigiéndose a la amura de babor, para inclinarse sobre la baranda.

—¡Ya está bien de tenerlo bajo tu falda, bruja! —le gritó el instructor de marines, pero ella lo pasó por alto y observó a Ace, que continuaba con su actitud retadora y una llamarada en la mano.

—Por última vez, viejo… —la voz de Ace se dejó escuchar y el tono empleado no auguró nada bueno— La función terminó. Deja que se vaya.

Nojiko suspiró al oír la orden de retirada, aunque no iba a sentirse tranquila hasta que viera el buque insignia perderse en el horizonte. Se dejó caer, sentándose en la cubierta, para mirar de soslayo la herida. Edward se había acercado a ella, arrodillándose a su lado; Nojiko tomó la trincha que aún llevaba él en sus manos y cortó el borde inferior de su camiseta. En silencio y con culpa en los ojos, Edward se apropió del jirón de tela para vendarla. Aún segura de que protestaría, ella lo atrajo hacia su pecho, reteniéndolo por un instante. Sin embargo, Ed se dejó hacer, aceptando incluso el beso en la frente.

—¡OIIII! —el reclamo de Ace los hizo volver en sí. Edward se inclinó de inmediato sobre la baranda, recibiendo la cuerda que el padre le lanzara — Amárrala a tu barco, tengo unos pequeños asuntos que atender contigo.

Ed obedeció de inmediato, no es que siempre lo hiciera, pero el modo en que le había dicho "unos pequeños asuntos que atender contigo", sugería que era mejor no andarse por los celajes. De un salto, su padre ganó la cubierta.

—¿Corriente en el casco y la baranda, eh? —lanzó una carcajada, y Edward se vio de repente envuelto en un abrazo bien apretado, que dio paso a la mano de su padre despeinándolo— Diablos, te has convertido en un hombre.

—Sí, ha ganado una pelea él solo, como todo uno —sonrió ella y devolvió a Ace su arma—. Debes estar muy orgulloso.

Él notó la herida de inmediato, frunció el ceño e iba a decir algo, pero calló ante la mirada de Nojiko.

—No es nada, Ace. Igual me corto en la cocina.

El barco de la Marine se había alejado lo suficiente como para que marcharan con seguridad. El pirata examinó las condiciones externas del "Family D."

—Oi, Ed. ¿Hiciste esto solo?

—Tengo los planos en el camarote del timón, por si no lo crees.

—Lo creo, por supuesto. —Ace lo miró serio— Sobre todo si es el segundo.

—Ah, sí… Ya lo sabes, entonces. Trabajé para unos piratas. —Edward se encogió de hombros— Mi primer intento ha puesto a correr a la Marine.

—¡Rayos, qué difícil es aceptar que los menores siempre te superan! —rió complacido— Te ayudaré con este en cuanto echemos el ancla… y hayamos comido.

—Genial, extraño los platos de mamá —por un momento imaginó el banquete, y a sus hermanas disputándole los que más le gustaban—. Lo sentiré por Anne y Rouge, pero esta vez no van a hacerme la competencia.

—Creo que podrás hartarte a gusto, no será lo mismo de siempre —Ace se hizo el firme propósito de limar las asperezas entre sus hijos en cuanto pisara tierra—. Y hoy tengo de qué sentirme orgulloso.

—Si es porque puedo convertirme en un buen diseñador, capaz de crear un barco único, tal vez. Pero… por el lado de la pelea yo… —Edward observó a Nojiko, que en esos momentos recorría el barco— Si mi madre y tú no hubieran llegado a tiempo… quién sabe.


	6. El corazón, con mi virtud y egoísmo

**VI**

"**Yo, pongo en tu mano el corazón**

**Con toda mi virtud, mi egoísmo también". P. M.**

El grito de Rouge se escuchó en la entrada de la casa y Genzo no lo pensó dos veces para correr hacia el lugar desde donde provenía. Loco ante la idea de que alguien, burlando su vigilancia se hubiera colado por una ventana y estuviera haciendo daño a la "nieta", fue a parar a la habitación de la chica. Ante el brusco tirón a la puerta, ésta terminó cerrándose tras él. Vio a Rouge anegada en llanto vestida con un minúsculo short, dando saltitos y alzando repetidas veces su camiseta hasta mostrar el borde de sus pechos cubiertos con el sostén. Aquello casi provocó un desmayo en el viejo Genzo.

—¡¿Qué haces así, niña?!

—¡Una abeja, me picó una abeja! —sollozó la trigueña volviéndose y apartándose el cabello hacia delante, alzó la camiseta y exhibió la espalda, que caía hasta formar una curva perfecta bajo la cintura— ¡Por favor, abuelo, me duele mucho… dime si me ha quedado una marca!

—¿Es que todas las mujeres de esta familia van a ser iguales? —gritó él, en retroceso. Su rostro había adquirido la tonalidad de Luffy cuando evocaba al Gear Sekando— ¿Dónde está tu hermana, para que lo haga?

—¡Anne está bañándose! —chilló sin dejar de brincar— ¡Y creo que la abeja se pegó a mi camiseta! ¡Tendré que quitármela!

—¡Espera a que me vaya, al menos! —Genzo dio contra la puerta, pero por mucho que giró el pomo encontró que estaba atascada. Al parecer, el seguro había caído al cerrarse.

A todas esas, Rouge amenazaba con librarse de la ropa.

—¡Escucha, la puerta está atorada! Voy… —miró a su alrededor con rapidez y descubrió un armario abierto— ¡Voy a entrar al ropero y saldré sólo cuando te hayas cambiado!

Una vez estuvo en el interior del mueble, la trigueña suspiró con alivio moviéndose con rapidez e hizo girar la llave que lo cerraba. El hombre creyó que la chica lo hacía por seguridad y alabó que se estuviera volviendo algo más precavida.

—Shhh… Anne… —susurró a la hermana, que aguardaba del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto— Salió a pedir de boca.

Belle sonrió ante lo eficaz del plan, si conocías a fondo el pensamiento y las reacciones de su abuelo ante ciertas cosas, era lógico que terminara donde estaba. Dio vuelta a la llave con que había cerrado la habitación y liberó a Rouge, que salió acomodándose la camiseta.

—Vaya, me pregunto si esto no es llegar al extremo. —Rouge sonrió irónica. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien compartiendo algo con su hermana— Ahora sí que estamos a la par.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, llevo la sangre de pirata en mis venas. —Anne le lanzó el bolso de viaje ya preparado—… El pobre demorará en salir de ahí. Quizás deberíamos avisarle a alguien de mucha confianza para que lo libere si no regresamos en… digamos, una hora.

—Ya veremos. Lo que más me preocupa es hacernos de una embarcación. —la trigueña contempló las nubes, impaciente— Una que resista la tormenta que viene en camino.

/

Edward contempló a sus padres, recostados a la baranda en la amura de babor. La tranquilidad que reinaba en el "Family D."le parecía increíble luego de aquel combate con la flota marine. Pensó en amarrar el timón para ir con ellos, pero lo detuvo el gesto de Ace atrayendo contra sí a Nojiko, y después de apartarle del rostro con sus dedos lo que sin lugar a dudas eran lágrimas, la besaba lenta, tierna y consoladoramente. Al parecer, las situaciones tensas provocaban milagros. Por alguna razón, su padre ponía especial cuidado en las manifestaciones de apasionamiento hacia Nojiko cuando él o sus hermanas estaban presentes. Sobre todo, cuando Rouge merodeaba tratando de pillarlos. Y verlo mostrar así sus emociones, lo llevó a darse cuenta de la ansiedad que su madre había sentido y que ahora salía a flote sin remedio. Se arrepintió de haberle reclamado en la lucha, quizás el ambiente masculino en que iba creciendo lo había prejuiciado un poco. Después de todo, ¿acaso no tenía dos hermanas que eran peores que muchos hombres, si de pelea se trataba?

Sus progenitores se dirigieron al camarote destinado a la tripulación, ella necesitaba descansar, eso era evidente. Poco más tarde, se abrió la puerta y el padre le hizo compañía.

—Oi, ¿qué tal ese rumbo?

—Ojala pudiera ir más rápido, ya quiero comer.

Ace lanzó una carcajada.

—Tienes suerte, Anne y mamá lo prepararon en grande —y añadió serio—. Por cierto, Ed… ella quiere verte. Déjame a cargo.

—Con razón está agotada ¡Para más, tuvo que librarme de los marines! —Edward clavó la vista en el timón— Debería sentir vergüenza.

—Ed, las madres vienen al mundo para proteger y perdonar. No eres el primero al que lo salva una mujer.

—¿Tú también?

—Más de una vez —suspiró—. A todas les estoy agradecido, no hay deshonra alguna en eso.

—Pá… creo que son muchas las preocupaciones que le damos a mi madre.

—También me las dan a mí, ya es cosa de familia eso de ser perseguidos, o vistos como lo peor… No y yo estábamos concientes de esto desde el principio, Ed. Pero ambos quisimos asumirlo, costara lo que nos costara. Y ahora, ¿cómo te digo sin ánimo de tronchar tu libertad, que no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo? Ah, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, —Ace observó el horizonte a través del cristal y sonrió nostálgico— si al menos hubiera tenido a mi madre, aún sin que me garantizara una niñez como la tuya, me pregunto… cómo habría encaminado mi rebeldía.

Edward lo observó alzando una ceja.

—Casi todos los piratas abandonan a sus mujeres. ¿Es por eso qué tú no?

—En primer lugar, no hay honor cuando haces algo así. —el recuerdo de Roger apareció en su mente, y se puso adusto. Arregló con la mano el sombrero, inclinándolo hacia delante— Valoro a las madres como a ningún otro ser en este mundo. El tiempo… hace que se aprendan muchas cosas.

—Pero, te sientes cómodo con ella. Mamá lo hace todo y…

—Ed, no voy a decirte que no me hace sentir cómodo una relación así, pero eso es lo de menos. La quiero porque es en extremo inteligente, porque se respeta a sí misma y eso hace que la respete, porque valora su libertad y no sofoca la mía, —intentar explicarle cómo eran las cosas entre él y su madre, se le hacía un poco enrevesado— llegamos a un punto en que ella me entiende sin necesidad de palabras y yo, he aprendido a ver la luna cuando la señala y no su dedo…

Ed sonrió al escucharlo. Por lo visto, su padre ya lo consideraba un adulto como para hablarle de cuestiones que antes no tocara. Dio un giro al timón, esta vez a estribor.

—Es bueno saber que tú y mamá… se quieren de esa forma.

—Desde que la conocí, No es una mujer que puede escribir su condición con letra mayúscula. —llevó las manos a la nuca y entrecruzó los dedos— Como hombre, siento un orgullo desmedido al tenerla a mi lado. Nunca tiraría por la borda todo lo que pasamos juntos. Las chiquilladas son buenas para un momento, pero la irresponsabilidad y la inmadurez solo traen problemas. —sonrió al imaginar la expresión de Nojiko si hubiera estado presente escuchándolo— He conocido a varias mujeres que si las pusiera en el lugar de tu madre, con iguales situaciones, ninguna de ellas hubiera llegado lejos… No conmigo, al menos —precisó—. Es tan fuerte de voluntad como una vez lo fue tu abuela. Por eso, mamá es un tesoro y me alegro de haber sido el único pirata capaz de obtenerlo. ¡Cielos!, —sonrió amplio— sí que me costó trabajo y un buen par de bofetadas.

—¿Mamá te pegó? —Ed apartó la atención del timón, para mirarlo sorprendido— ¿Por qué?

—Oi, vamos Ed, eres un hombre… ¿Por qué crees? Por propasarme.

—Si la chica que escoges golpea como mis hermanas, o como tía Nami… Suena complicado.

—Bueno, en ese caso, tienes que asumirlo como buen varón y hacerle ver que su golpe no afectó tus propósitos —Ace rió ante el comentario y le dio una clave—. Se insiste, la mayoría de las veces consienten después de la segunda.

—¿Y mamá? ¿Cedió después de la segunda? —la mirada de Ed rebosaba de pícara curiosidad.

—Me envió al mar cuando creí que la tenía rendida, y no volvimos a encontrarnos hasta que pasaron seis años. Búscate una chica más fácil, para empezar. —sonrió al darle el consejo— Aunque las difíciles son mejores… Qué ¿ya tienes alguna en mente?

—No, creo que me va a ir muy mal —a Edward le fue imposible esconder un ligero rubor—. La que se entiende bien conmigo es tan buena amiga, que mejor no estropearlo. Y de solo imaginarla como novia, prefiero que siga de nakama.

—Hé, a veces la amistad engaña. Me sé de uno que se la pasó repitiendo "es mi nakama, es mi nakama" —Ace imitó a la perfección el tono desesperado de Luffy— y terminó despertándose junto a ella. No tienes que encasillarte en una, hombre, existen montones de islas y lugares. El mismo astillero donde estudias…

—En GalleyLa no hay mujeres, excepto la secretaria de Iceberg… Y es una vieja. ¡Ni muerto!

Escuchar a su padre desternillarse de risa, sobre todo después de una circunstancia tan difícil como la que habían pasado, lo hizo sentir bien. Volvían a la normalidad, después de la tormenta…

—Ed, —Ace se tornó grave— recuerda que mamá quiere verte.

/

Si algo podía sobrecogerlo, era la imagen de su madre sentada en el lecho, con la línea húmeda de las lágrimas aún marcándole el rostro. Quedó firme en el lugar, hasta que palmeó sobre las mantas, indicándole que fuera a su lado. Él obedeció, sentándose junto a ella.

—Hoy ganaste una buena pelea, —lo cortó al verlo con intensiones de contradecirla y dijo pausadamente— lo que yo hice no cuenta. Me has demostrado que puedes sobrevivir en casos extremos y… has construido este precioso barco…

Edward la miró con desconcierto. Al énfasis que ponía en resaltar sus virtudes, siguió de inmediato la bofetada que nunca antes le había propinado.

—¡No quiero volver a escuchar que construyes un barco pirata! ¿Entiendes? —le gritó— ¡Sabes muy bien que tu padre estuvo al borde de la ejecución por imprudente! ¿Eso quieres? —subió el tono— ¿Qué te ejecuten?

—Mamá… —Ed pasó la mano por la mejilla, donde el ardor se hacía cada vez más intenso— No hice más que mi trabajo.

—Respeté tu sueño al enviarte a los astilleros. —la respiración de Nojiko se agitó— Quiero que seas libre de hacer y navegar, siempre y cuando no te cueste la cabeza. ¿Un barco único? ¡Muy bien, consíguelo! ¡Pero si a cambio tengo que presenciar tu muerte…! —Ed la miró asustado ante sus palabras— ¡Juro que voy a abofetearte aún sin vida, aunque el dolor de perderte me arrastre a la tumba después!

—Madre, por favor… —Edward la abrazó, y aunque intentó contener las lágrimas, le fue imposible— No seas tan severa conmigo, te lo ruego.

—¡A mí me duele más que a ti, jamás pensé que harías algo tan insensato! Lo esperaba más de Rouge que de ti, Roger.

Que Nojiko lo llamara por su primer nombre, indicó cuan terrible era para ella esa situación, llevándola a compararlo con su abuelo.

—Perdona, mamá… —le dijo serio, mirándola a los ojos— Pero mi hermana hace la vida del pirata y no le replicas.

—Esto es el colmo, Ed. —la peliceleste se mordió los labios, reprimiendo las ganas de cruzarle otra vez el rostro por responderle— Me alegro de que no te haya escuchado tu padre o hubiera hecho lo que yo ahora mismo. —Quince años era una edad difícil y educar a un varón a base de cachetazos no era propio de alguien que tenía otros medios para hacerse respetar— Tal vez no lo sepas, pero tu hermana Rouge no hace más que salir con tu padre, bajo su tutela. Esas aventuras en las que se mete, no van más allá de las locuras que Ace sabe MUY BIEN que no implican su cabeza.

—¿Por eso aún no tiene un cartel de SE BUSCA…?

—Con un bisabuelo que arde en deseos de llevarla a la Marine con él, y que jamás la arriesgaría… incluso si lo tuviese, pobre del cazarrecompensas que le haga daño. —Nojiko suspiró— La hemos dejado que sueñe con grandes historias, pero protegidas.

—Si fuera ella, me pondría mal saberlo… —Edward alzó el rostro, huraño— Mamá, sé que hablaste en GalleyLa para que no hiciera precisamente lo que hice. Pero entiende, que voy a ser un diseñador de barcos, no importa para quien…

—Va a ser inútil que intentes convencerme, Ed. No puedo mostrarte el dolor de una pérdida, si no hay nada más lejos de tu mente. —lo atrajo hacia su pecho, como hiciera antes en cubierta— Lo sabrás demasiado tarde para ti, ahora solo eres un adolescente con ganas de enfrentar peligros. —Ed notó aún la violencia en los latidos y el temblor en el pulso, al que antes no había sacudido ni el hecho de matar marines— Creerás que el hilo de tu vida es largo y nadie podrá cortarlo… hasta que veas deshecho en trozos el de las personas que amas. Mírate, acabas de estar a punto de morir y ya olvidaste por completo que tal cosa pudo pasar.

—Mi bisabuelo no hubiera permitido que…

—El viejo Garp tendrá las mejores intensiones del mundo, pero sus hombres no siempre tienden a seguir las órdenes como él quiere. ¿Y acaso podemos estar seguros de que no cambie de parecer y decida que es mejor un bisnieto muerto a uno favorecedor de piratas? —una sonrisa tierna afloró en los labios de Nojiko. Ed, al igual que su padre, se rendiría a sus razones bajo el hechizo del cariño maternal— En cuanto a tu hermana… pronto querrá ocuparse más de otras cosas que de la navegación. Todavía está buscando su camino.

—Pero yo encontré el mío. —Ed cerró los ojos, rebelándose aún contra la idea pero conciente de la verdad en sus palabras— Acéptame con mis errores y virtudes.

—Lo hago, corazón. —era la primera vez que se dirigía a él con ese término y Edward sonrió— Pero entiende también que no admitiré a un hijo que atente contra su vida y la de su familia.

—¿Dónde queda Anne, entonces?

—Belle gana por su sensatez, al ser la que más lucha por traer un poco de paz a la casa. Ahora se ha convertido en tu rival, —Nojiko tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos— pero son tonterías, Ed. Desde que llegó, vino cargando con dos fardos: su bolso de viaje y la culpa de haberte superado en reconocimientos.

—Va a pagármelas todas cuando me coma su plato. —sonrió maligno y añadió serio— Mamá… no le digas a mi padre que me has visto llorar.

—Sí, ya sé cuán importante es para la vanidad masculina. No lo haré… pero tú aún no me prometes que te cuidarás de repetir esto. —lo atajó ella, al verlo dispuesto a escapársele— Y antes de que busques el apoyo de tu padre, te diré que está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Rayos…

—Edward, —Nojiko lo miró a los ojos— estoy esperando.

/

_Ace clavó la vista en las mantas, para luego alzar la cabeza con ademán orgulloso. Sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro era grave._

—_Yo no tengo moral para exigirle que se comporte como un dechado de virtudes, No. —su tono calmo y bajo denotaba un encontronazo entre su manera de ver las cosas y el permitirlas como padre— Aunque no dejo de sentirme satisfecho con las cosas que hizo el hijo que me has dado, te doy la razón. Pero esta vez, no me pidas que lo enderece yo._

—_Dile que venga aquí, entonces. Lo siento, Ace, pero no puedo consentir que sea tan irresponsable. —Nojiko intentó borrar todo indicio de llanto— Tú sabes bien porqué._

—_Lo sé. —suspiró mientras abandonaba el camarote en busca de Edward— Tampoco quiero para él los instantes de espera, ni los minutos a cuentagotas… —el recuerdo del metal rozándole la nuca lo sobrecogió— esos cuando la hoja amenaza temblorosa tu cuello... y sabes que te ganará la partida._


	7. Dejo al sentir más puro, florecer

_**Para Sissi y Kamy, que le siguen los pasos a Anne.**_

**VII**

"**Amo sin ver lo que en el futuro**

**Tenga que acontecer,**

**Dejo al sentir más puro, florecer". P. M.**

El pequeño muelle de Cocoyashi exhibía una colección de botes, pero ningún barco de vela en millas a la redonda. Lo único que contrastaba con las minúsculas embarcaciones era el buque ligero de la Marine en el que había arribado Anne. Rouge alzó una ceja y miró a la hermana, cuestionándola.

—Parece que no hay otra opción, ¿eh?

—Eso temo. —Belle apretó con fuerza la correa del bolso que llevaba al hombro y suspiró— "Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto."

La trigueña rió, acomodándose el sobretodo de piel al sentir los goterones de una lluvia que pronto arreciaría. En el apuro de la evasión, era lo único que habían logrado apartar para cubrirse la poca ropa que llevaban encima.

—¿No te respetan sino tienes el uniforme?

—Ya veremos quien manda… —Anne trepó ágil por la escalerilla de cuerdas— una vez que pise cubierta.

Rouge contuvo la carcajada al ver a los marines dispuestos en fila y saludando a su hermana en posición de firmes bajo el aguacero… pero con los ojos salidos de las órbitas ante lo inusual de su indumentaria.

—¡Zarpen y pongan rumbo sur - suroeste! —gritó Anne Bellemere— ¡Pero no fuercen las máquinas al límite de la velocidad!

—Perdón, capitán… —se adelantó el comandante— No es lo establecido que hiciéramos. El instructor de aprendices fue claro cuando dijo…

—¡Más claro le digo yo que él no manda en este barco! —Belle fue rotunda— Y le aseguro que puede costarle el cargo, si le dijera que usted no obedeció una orden mía.

—Entienda que el tiempo…

—¡Tiempo es precisamente lo que no tengo! ¿Quisiera ver al teniente en su puesto? ¡Haga lo que le digo!

—¡Sí, capitán! —se cuadró y los marines se dispersaron como hormigas, cada uno a su función.

—¿Capitán? Ah, la razón de tanta obediencia. —chistó Rouge— No me lo esperaba. Cómo te guardas las cosas…

—Para momentos como éste, precisamente. —Anne se recogió el cabello con un rápido gesto y se dispuso a fiscalizar la trayectoria.

—Vaya, no están acostumbrados a un capitán con sobretodo, camiseta y pantalón corto. —La trigueña sonrió al ver que los hombres las miraban de soslayo. Excepto un marine en específico, que adusto, aguardaba junto al camarote principal, cruzado de brazos. Anne la haló consigo hasta el interior de éste, pasándole por al lado. Aunque se cuadró de inmediato, Rouge notó un ligero titubeo— Hé, Anne… ¿Es el chico que espía para ti? Desde que te presentaste con esa indumentaria no parece muy contento que digamos. Puede que esté celoso.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Rouge? —la atención de la peliceleste estaba concentrada en el log pose de su muñeca— Ponte a pensar en cómo evadir la marejada cuando la tormenta nos caiga encima. Aquí está el mapa del lugar.

—Bien podrías confiar en tu hermana… guarda eso, no lo necesito. Me lo sé de memoria.

—Pues más te vale no decepcionarme. —Anne dejó de observar el instrumento guía— Rou, Rou… —sonrió, mientras doblaba el mapa— ese del que hablabas es un teniente. —Añadió en tono casual, muy bajo para que no se escuchara a través de la puerta entreabierta— Lucha muy duro para llegar a superarse y quizás lo consiga en poco tiempo. Aunque en el fondo no sé si me admira o me odia por ganarme estos grados con menos edad que la suya.

—¿De verdad eres tan inocente para esas cuestiones? Es obvio que tú le gustas de proa a popa, y no le ha hecho gracia la idea de que te hayas vuelto su capitán. Ahora le des órdenes, cuando podía dártelas a ti —Rouge la observó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos—. Oh, Anne, le frustraste las perversiones que había maquinado. Tiene el rostro clásico de un sádico.

—Y tú la mente retorcida y una imaginación desbordante. Pensándolo mejor, harían buena pareja de no ser por su carácter. Es francamente insoportable.

—¿Cuán insoportable? —la trigueña sonrió, echándose hacia atrás sin discreción y mirándolo con picardía, aunque el espacio entre el dintel y la puerta abierta no era muy amplio. Si él se percató de que era el centro de su análisis, respondió con total indiferencia— Uhm, ya veo.

—Rouge, por favor, tenemos la tormenta encima y recién acabamos de zarpar. —Anne la hizo volverse con un tirón en el brazo— Coquetea lo que quieras después, ahora necesito a la navegante conmigo.

—Los cambios frenéticos en la velocidad del viento no auguran nada bueno. Pero además, hay algo extraño mezclado con la tormenta, que huele a arena… —Rouge se metió de lleno en su campo. A través del cristal, notó un punto en la distancia— ¡Necesito un catalejo, unos prismáticos, algo por el estilo… YA!

—¿Lo oíste? —Anne se dirigió al marine del que antes hablaran— ¡Tráelos de inmediato!

El hombre saludó, disponiéndose a cumplir la orden y regresó con ellos, tendiéndoselos a la superior.

—Un mesociclón de los buenos… —dijo la pelinegra con tono seguro, y llevó a sus ojos los prismáticos— Casi podría afirmar sin usarlos que hay una corriente ascendiente rota formando una pared de nubes… una capa giratoria de éstas que desciende del mesociclón. El primer estadío de un tornado. —concluyó con cierto retintín orgulloso, mirando de reojo al marine que aguardaba a su lado y le tendió los prismáticos.

Éste solo se volvió hacia Anne.

—¿Capitán?

—Tómelos, teniente. Y hagámosle caso a mi hermana, es de las mejores navegantes que conozco —a éste pareció tenerle sin cuidado cuán buena fuera, se limitó a esperar que Belle le diera sus siguientes órdenes con la misma expresión huraña. La peliceleste extrajo el den den mushi del bolsillo de su sobretodo— ¡Teniente de la Sala de Máquinas, tornado a babor! Le doy las coordenadas y proceda según lo que le indique… Usted, —se dirigió al teniente— vaya a auxiliar al comandante y está de más decirle que no se separe del den den mushi.

Sin respeto al protocolo de saludos, Rouge interrumpió al marine cuando respondía a la orden.

—Búscale el lado bueno, teniente, mejor una capitana hermosa que una vieja desagradable —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El teniente dio un leve respingo ante la desvergonzada observación, pero con mucha dignidad y visible indiferencia hacia la chica, le dio la espalda para ir a sus obligaciones.

—Haz el favor de atender al clima, en lugar de poner a mis subordinados en un aprieto.

—Es un ácido, sin dudas —la pelinegra se sacudió el cabello y susurró convencida—. Pero si descubres los cuidados que hay que darle al fruto, puedes volverlo dulce… a menos que te guste el zumo de limón ¡Ahora, transmite cómo evadir la manga de agua!

"Si llegaran a quitarme los grados por esta locura, no me importará… siempre y cuando regresemos en familia. " —Belle suspiró— "Todo sea por mi hermano."

—¿Qué está cayendo sobre el buque? ¡No lo entiendo! —Rouge saltó de su puesto, sorprendida— ¿De dónde salió esa tormenta de polvo? ¡Se supone que no debían venir juntas!

/

El ánimo de Edward había decaído luego de la promesa que hiciera a su madre. Terminó por encerrarse en el cuarto del timón, insatisfecho consigo mismo. Su ofuscamiento lo llevó tardíamente a darse cuenta de que había dejado a su padre solo preparando la embarcación ante la posibilidad de una tormenta. La lluvia arreciaba y las olas rompían contra el casco, a veces bañando la cubierta, pero retirándose a tiempo, como si adivinaran la clase de personas que se hallaban a bordo. El "Family D." se estremeció, volteando un poco hacia estribor. Dominó la posición y vio a su padre asirse a una de las cuerdas que bajaban del mástil para no ser arrastrado. Los relámpagos lo iluminaron en su camino de vuelta hacia el lugar, Ed se apresuró a descorrer el cerrojo y dejarle espacio.

—Malditos foques de capa de balandra... Oi, ¿qué no tienes una toalla a mano? —los cabellos y el pantalón de su padre goteaban a chorros. Ace se inclinó para exprimir los bordes de la prenda—Diablos, no voy a usar la fruta para algo tan simple…

Edward se apresuró a sacarse la camisa y tendérsela.

—No es lo mejor, pero supongo que sirva de algo. Al menos, está seca.

Ace negó con la cabeza.

—Te dejaría pasar frío como todo un hombre, pero tu madre pondría el grito en los cielos si pescas una neumonía.

—Mamá está demasiado sobre protectora desde que cumplí los doce —farfulló mientras colgaba la camisa de un extremo del panel— ¿Qué si me hubiera escapado al mar como hicieron tío Luffy y tú? Como si no pudiera cuidarme solo…

—Ah, no hace ni una hora agradecías que hubiésemos llegado a tiempo. —Ace sonrió, viendo su propia obstinación reflejada en él— Si te has metido en estos vericuetos, lo menos que podías hacer era salir sin ayuda.

—¡Rayos! —se dejó caer sobre el timón— ¡Prefería haber muerto que estar pasando esta vergüenza!

—O… simplemente, no te metas.

—¡Quién me lo dice! —masculló con rabia y observó a su padre de reojo.

La estridencia del manotazo contra el panel lo sobresaltó, dando un giro brusco al timón, que casi provocó el volteo del "Family D." Con gesto seguro, Ace lo volvió de inmediato al lugar, inclinándose sobre su hijo. Escuchó muy claro el tono fiero de su padre, susurrándole al oído.

—Vuelve a sacarme en cara el pasado y tendremos un problema serio, Edward. —al verlo girarse para replicar, le asió ambas manos al timón con fuerza— Si aún no sabes ni mantener firme el curso de tu barco en las tormentas, no pretendas que vas a poder hacerlo con la vida. Corresponde que te calles y aprendas.

Ace lo escuchó apretar los dientes con impotencia.

—Oi, deja esa ira. ¿Qué quieres, arrastrar las caídas de los demás o mirar hacia adelante? Estoy enseñándote lo que he asimilado de mis errores. —se apartó, para observar por un ojo de buey lateral a Nojiko, que se asomaba a cubierta— Hombre, no seas terco.

—¿Qué tal te sentirías si te ataran de pies y manos? —Edward lo miró iracundo— Mamá acaba de pedirme que le prometa no hacer en mi vida otro barco pirata.

—Ya te expliqué el por qué. Eres duro de entendederas cuando quieres. —Ace frunció el ceño, después suspiró. Sí que le daban trabajo y a veces ganas de amarrarlos a un mástil— Los tiempos cambian, Ed. Y el tuyo, no es para lanzarse a hacer locuras. Tienes suerte de poder dedicarte a cosas mejores. Sino, ¿qué sentido tendría la muerte de tantos hombres, regar las hierbas con sangre?

—Me pregunto dónde queda la aventura.

—Búscalas en tu propio sueño, encontrarás que hay millones esperando a que las descubras. —el padre sonrió, al ver que en cierta forma lo había hecho entender— Ten más prudencia y respeto a la vida, Ed. No valdrá la pena si solo puedes vivir una aventura. Y ahora, —lo dejó solo, entendiéndose con las marejadas— me toca a mí la de regresar a mamá al camarote.

—Esa sí que es difícil —le devolvió la sonrisa al ver que su madre, sujeta a una de las jarcias firmes, le hacía señas de que se cubriera. Ed negó con la cabeza. Nojiko frunció el ceño, cruzando el brazo por la cuerda y poniéndolos en jarras, cuando un brusco estremecimiento hizo crujir la madera de cubierta, obligándola a afianzarse a la jarcia. Sintió las dos letras en el grito de Ace, que bien podían referirse a una negación o al diminutivo con que había bautizado a su madre, cuando la ola cayó sobre ella y cubrió al padre acto seguido. Escuchó su propia exclamación de rabia, al ver cómo la naturaleza le enviaba el reto y él sin poder abandonar el timón.

/

El sonido del den den mushi inundó la cabina, dejando escuchar la voz estrepitosa del comandante dándole parte del estado de la sala de máquinas y demás compartimientos. Anne y Rouge se mantenían en la cabina del timón, con una visibilidad nula por la tormenta de polvo. El teniente había regresado y permanecía inmutable, en pie a la diestra de su superior, observándolas de reojo sin decir palabra.

—Dirijo a ciegas, pero saldremos de ésta —dijo Rouge segura, ocultando el temblor que la estremecía por dentro. No era una situación de juego, y la primera realmente seria en la que se metía. Observó atenta el log pose del panel, cambiando el rumbo— Nos alejaremos un poco del lugar donde están nuestros padres, es el único modo de evitar algo que hemos olvidado… la tromba marina.

—¡Rumbo Oeste! ¡Reduzca la velocidad y usen las bombas para contener el agua! ¡Qué no haya pánico, tenemos la situación bajo control! —ordenó Anne al comandante e informó a su vez— ¡La arena cubre toda la cubierta, manténganse en sus puestos y no asomen al exterior!

El den den mushi del teniente sonó, desconcertando a la mayor de las trillizas. La voz airada del ex vicealmirante Garp se escuchó en la cabina.

—¡Teniente, proteja a mis bisnietas con su vida, bwa ha ha ha ha, ya sé que son unas revoltosas, pero obedezca lo que le dicen, que le irá el puesto…! —y añadió con tono burlón— ¡O su mamita va a enterarse que no cumplió mis órdenes, peor para usted! ¡! ¡Más bolsas de donnas, que estoy nervioso!

—Sí, señor. —el marine frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¡No era con usted!¡Estoy en camino! ¡Anne, Rouge, abuelo va al rescate!

Las sacudidas casi los hicieron caer de los asientos. La comunicación se cortó a tiempo para permitir al marine soltar el den den mushi y sujetarse del panel.

—No se preocupe, teniente, ya arreglaré las cosas con el abuelo. Y su madre no puede ser peor que esto. —Anne se dirigió a la hermana— Debemos estar cerca de la manga de agua, a juzgar por cómo vibra la estructura.

—Belle… no queda otro remedio que bordearla e intentar que no nos arrastre consigo. Por cálculo… Ed aún tiene tiempo de encontrarnos al otro lado —la pelinegra la miró a los ojos—. El timón ha perdido presión de virada…

—Ten fe en tu don natural, —Anne la abrazó por un instante— como yo la tengo en ti.

Sus palabras dieron a Rouge el impulso para maniobrar en el último minuto, en un intento desesperado por alejarse del vórtice.


	8. Sufre conmigo el error

**VIII**

"**Sufre conmigo el error **

**Que cometeré". P. M.**

Nojiko se había asido a la jarcia de pies y manos, como si hubiese intentado escalarla. Mojada con el azote de la lluvia torrencial y casi inconciente por el golpe de la ola al caer sobre ella, giraba alrededor de la cuerda semejante a una veleta. Apenas consiguió levantar la cabeza, vio a Edward luchando contra el viento por salir del cuarto del timón.

—¡Vete… adentro!

La voz apenas se escuchó, cortada por el sonido de las ráfagas y el clamor de la marea. Hizo un esfuerzo y extendió el brazo para señalarle con el índice la puerta del camarote. Ed, o no la entendía o había decidido no hacerle caso al ver la situación en que se encontraba. Seguía avanzando, sosteniéndose a todo lo que le parecía seguro y con una cuerda alrededor de la cintura, el otro extremo se perdía dentro de la cabina.

—¡Ace! —gritó al aire con todas sus fuerzas, sin tener idea de si era escuchada— ¡Ace, llévate a Ed de vuelta…!

No tuvo más fuerzas para sostenerse, deslizándose por la cuerda hasta topar con el piso de cubierta. El ulular amenazante del océano se mezcló a la molestia de las rachas en sus oídos y la aturdió más aún. Rodó sin poderlo impedir, desde el mástil hasta la amura de babor, antes de que Edward se acercara extendiéndole la mano. Contrario a lo esperado, no topó con la baranda y sí contra algo horizontal que yacía aferrado a ella.

—¡Och! —escuchó la protesta de dolor a sus espaldas y sintió que le rodeaban el talle con un brazo— Te las arreglas para terminar siempre sobre mí, No…

—Ace, —Nojiko suspiró aliviada y rehaciéndose del aturdimiento, rió nerviosa— ¡Ace!

—Tranquila, —el pirata hizo menos intenso el agarre, para darle movilidad— me aguanto al balaustre con la derecha. Gírate poco a poco. —Apenas la tuvo frente a él, le rozó la mejilla y sonrió malicioso— Que me dejen salir de ésta y voy a demostrarte cómo me gusta que te preocupes por mí… ¿Esa mancha que veo venir hacia acá es Ed?

—¡Claro que es Edward! ¡Claro que estoy preocupada! ¡Claro que pensé que te había perdido, idiota! —lo regañó en un tono que vislumbraba su alegría de tenerlo a salvo— ¡Sólo tú puedes decirme esas cosas en momentos así! —Se ciñó a él, buscando la seguridad de su apoyo—. Ed intenta llegar a nosotros, quería que lo detuvieras…

—Bueno, ya ves que es imposible. La baranda, No… Sostente fuerte a ella.—Ace abrió y cerró varias veces los ojos, intentando fijar la vista, pero la lluvia era demasiado intensa— ¡Ed!... ¡Roger! —el nombre de su padre fue como un llamado al milagro. Edward se dejó caer junto a ellos, abrazándolos— Déjalo para después, Ed. No podemos demorarnos en cubierta con semejante oleaje.

—El timón está amarrado, así que tenemos que darnos prisa. —el chico les tendió las dos cuerdas que traía consigo— Me aseguré de atar éstas también a uno de los garfios de la pared. Lo siento, pero nos hemos desviado un poco del curso.

—Creí ver algo así como una manga de agua, antes de que la ola me arrastrara. —Ace tensó la cuerda y caminó unos pasos aferrándose a ella. Se volvió, observando a Nojiko, que lo seguía un poco retrasada— ¿Puedes sola, No?

Ella asintió.

—¿La tromba? —Edward sonrió mordaz— Con el timón de lleno hacia el este, nos pusimos a buen recaudo. Pobre del barco que se tropiece con ella, no era de juego el vórtice.

—No sé por qué, pero me siento sumamente intranquila. —dijo Nojiko, presa de un escalofrío.

Ace y Edward habían llegado al camarote, ayudándola a entrar.

—Hasta que la tormenta amaine, mantente adentro, No —se le impuso—. Ed y yo nos ocuparemos de llegar a Cocoyashi.

/

Las trillizas despertaron en el camarote de Anne. Junto a ellas, velaba la médico de la tripulación. Rouge fue la primera en incorporarse sobre el lecho y dio un respingo al ver a la joven doctora, jeringuilla en mano.

—¡Estoy bien, atiendan a mi hermana! ¡Ouch! —la trigueña gimió adolorida, llevándose la mano al sitio donde había sido suturada, encima de la cadera izquierda— ¡Ay, no!

—Un corte algo profundo, al parecer, dio contra una esquina de metal. Podía haber sido peor —la médico dio unos toques a la jeringa, quitando las gotas sobrantes— Que no se diga que después de tanta audacia, le tiene miedo a una simple aguja.

—Rou… —Anne se incorporó, para descubrir que había salido mejor parada. Solo dos pequeños hematomas en un brazo y un muslo— Es por tu bien.

—¡No quiero que me pinche! —Sollozó la pelinegra y se vio de repente sometida por una llave de su hermana, que cuidó de no dañarla— ¿Así me agradeces que todavía estés con vida?

—Precisamente, no quiero que tu herida se infecte.

Rouge chilló al sentir la aguja, añadiendo lastimera.

—¿No quedará marca al menos, verdad? —y suspiró tranquila, al ver que la médico negaba— ¿En qué lugar encallamos?

—El barco salió de la tormenta sin desintegrarse, casi es un prodigio. Estamos en la costa de una de las islas del East Blue.

—Lo último que recuerdo fue que perdimos la hélice… debimos de haber seguido gracias a los foques de capa de balandra. —meditó Anne— ¿El comandante?

—Se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, y al teniente hubo que curarle unos cuantos cortes. Se lanzó sobre ustedes para impedir que le cayeran encima unos muebles —hubo un retintín en el tono de voz de la doctora—. Dice que fue por obra del instructor de marines, pero me parece que hay algo más incluido, capitán Anne Bellemere.

La peliceleste se ruborizó, negando de inmediato.

—Es un marine sin una gota de sentimiento. Conozco mucha gente seria, —sonrió mordaz—pero él parece haber compartido la fruta de Aokiji.

—Porque no tienes la más mínima idea de cómo tratar a los hombres —dijo Rouge, olvidándose del dolor y se rizó unos mechones de cabello con los dedos—. Hay que observarlos muy bien, para descubrirles los puntos débiles. Una vez que los conoces, ya puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras.

—Ah, y tú eres una experta. Con las clases de tía Nami…

—Naná me ha enseñado algunos trucos interesantes ¿Quieres saberlos? Pueden serte de ayuda con el teniente gruñón.

—Te cedo el honor de derretir el iceberg. —chistó Anne, disponiéndose a salir del camarote. La médico de abordo la detuvo.

—No es prudente que lo haga de inmediato. Descanse, de todas formas estamos fuera de peligro.

—Quiero ver los daños y sobre todo, a la tripulación. —Anne se estremeció— Espero que no haya que lamentar pérdidas.

—Ninguna. Como le dije, ha sido un viaje insólito —se volvió hacia Rouge—. Aconsejo que su hermana permanezca quieta por un tiempo. Que no haga nada que pueda abrirle la herida.

—Ya oíste, RouRou. Tran-qui-la. —aquello provocó que la menor le sacara la lengua y acto seguido, le diera la espalda.

/

Anne recorrió la nave en compañía del teniente de la sala de máquinas, pero aparte de los daños al casco, nada podían hacer sin la hélice, salvo esperar por el ex vicealmirante Garp… y la sentencia de los superiores, respecto a qué harían después de tal insubordinación.

—"No me importa, no importa lo que pase. Lo siento por abuelo, qué decepción le habré dado…"

—Aquí tenemos al comandante y al teniente, capitán. El primero aún se recupera del golpe, al segundo casi hemos tenido que amarrarlo.

En silencio, Belle abrió la puerta y accedió al camarote. Al verlos tendidos, lamentó por ellos su decisión.

—"Páa, algún día voy a preguntarte si en realidad conseguiste vivir sin remordimientos. Parece tan difícil… estoy segura de que no."

Después de permanecer un tiempo junto al comandante fue hacia el teniente, pese a que le molestaba la posibilidad de que éste sintiera "algo extraño" por ella, como le insinuara la médico de abordo. Se mantuvo tan impasible como su madre ante el asedio de los pretendientes, que se acercaban cuando salía sola con sus hijas… Y desaparecían ante la figura soberbia de su padre acompañándola.

—Está bien, entonces —el teniente sonó calmado—. Cumplí con el instructor.

Anne frunció el ceño.

—"¿Si será que… abuelo pretende controlarme buscándome una relación en la Marine?"

—Como ve, salí ilesa y según me dicen fue por obra suya —Belle normalmente era formal, pero se sorprendió siéndolo de manera exagerada—. Quería agradecerle por… —la palabra "cubrirnos" le pareció grotesca— resguardarnos a mi hermana y a mi. Rouge le envía un beso de su parte.

—Dígale que tiene razón —por extraño que pareciera, la peliceleste creyó notar un leve rubor en el rostro serio del teniente—. Lo de la capitana hermosa, me refiero…

Anne abandonó de inmediato el lugar, queriendo pasar por alto sus últimas palabras. En todo caso, no iba a mostrarle su palidez ante aquella insinuación. Contrario a lo normal, casi había sudado frío al escucharlo. Imaginó la carcajada de Rouge si la hubiese visto y sus reproches por no tomar aquello como ventaja para una futura conquista. Mejor que la brisa marina le refrescara el rostro, llevándose cualquier sensación afectiva.

Cuando salió a cubierta, observó la playa y no le resultó ajena. Ese tipo de litoral ya lo había visitado muchas veces.

—"¿Una isla del East Blue? Se parece a…" —buscó las escalerillas de cuerda y desembarcó. Junto a unos arbustos que crecían en la costa, vio a una chica trigueña de largo cabello ondulado y un jovencito rubio, ambos tenían la misma nariz aguileña y el parecido indicaba un lazo sanguíneo.

/

Las aguas tomaron calma y el "Family D." logró volver al curso establecido para el arribo a Cocoyashi. Edward quedó a cargo de la embarcación y Ace regresó al camarote junto a Nojiko.

—Sinceramente, espero que Ed lo piense antes de hacer algo así otra vez. —suspiró la peliceleste, mirándolo desde el lecho— Ahora me preocupan las niñas.

—Bueno, si Genzo las vigila no creo que haya problemas —dijo no muy seguro—. Algún día le diré a Dadan lo mucho que he llegado a considerarla —Ace sonrió recordando los apuros en que la había metido—. Haré que esa vieja bandida se sienta compensada al escuchar los cuentos sobre mis hijos.

—Doy gracias por no tener cocodrilos en la villa —Nojiko le devolvió la sonrisa, envolviéndose aún más en la manta que la cubría. Esperaba a que su ropa secara, al menos lo suficiente, como para no regresar incómoda a la isla—. Siento frío, ¿cesó por completo?

—Las marejadas van disminuyendo, todo se aquieta poco a poco. La tormenta ya es historia y lo peor también, así que Ed puede asumir su lugar y papá —exhaló cansado, estirándose después mientras bostezaba—… echarse un rato hasta llegar a Cocoyashi.

—¡Estás empapado, ni se te ocurra! —Nojiko lo detuvo en el intento de caer sobre el lecho— Al menos escurre lo único que llevas puesto.

—Oi, todo lo que atino a pensar es en una siesta —tomó entre sus manos el pantalón corto y lo exprimió sobre el suelo—. No me pidas más.

—Ace, por favor —ella lo dejó por incorregible—. Bien podías haberlos sacado por la ventana y escurrirlos fuera…

—¡Cielos, No! —bostezó por segunda vez. Decidió librarse de ellos, para después ir a acompañarla— Estás mandona, y te recuerdo quién lleva aquí los pantalones.

—Que yo sepa —Nojiko sonrió dejándose envolver en su abrazo—... ahora no eres tú.

/

Apenas divisó a Cocoyashi en el horizonte, Edward se dispuso a avisar a sus padres. Los encontró aún dormidos, en sus rostros la expresión tranquila de quienes dejan atrás los problemas. Cerró otra vez la puerta, permitiéndoles reposar un poco más, feliz de que estuvieran juntos a pesar de los errores, del encuentro con el abuelo, de la tormenta… y meditó seriamente en que podía haberlos perdido.


	9. Vivir es más que en sueños ir

_**Este va dedicado a Kaizokouou16, que tanto me ha pedido la aparición de estos personajes. Que lo disfrutes.**_

**IX**

"**Vivir es algo más que en sueños ir". P. M.**

Que la casa se hallara vacía era algo ilógico, incluso para él. Se suponía que a esa hora, todos estuvieran dando cuenta de la comida, que la voz de Ace se escuchara desde los sembrados en su intento de imponer disciplina y la de Rouge, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las rollizas gritonas de las óperas en el Grand Line. Tampoco se veían las figuras siempre en movimiento de Nojiko y Anne, que se encargaban de servir, ni Ed en pie disputándole los platos a Rouge.

—¡Genial, una fiesta sorpresa! ¡Nami, me tienen una sorpresa! —Luffy brincoteó contento a su alrededor, hallándole una respuesta al misterio— ¿No te parece genial que nos reciban como si estuvieran todos fuera?

—Me pregunto si no lo estarán de verdad. —la pelirroja miró la casa con desconfianza— ¿Habrá pasado algo?

—¡Una fiesta a escondidas! —si Luffy había escuchado algo de lo que decía, no lo dio a entender. Se acercó sigiloso al portal, y de inmediato, un ladrido que siguió a los pantalones mordidos por Buggy, delataba su presencia al hogar vacío—¡Shuuu… van a descubrirme, perro tonto!

La mascota de Edward, a todas luces se había soltado de su atadura e iba a molestarlo, justo cuando quería trepar una ventana y caerles de improviso, echándoles a perder la sorpresa. No es que se llevara mal con el perro, sin embargo, ya tenía comprobado que al parecer todos los cánidos lo confundían con un juguete de goma. En ese sentido, prefería a los lagartos, lástima que se perdiera aquel a quien antes bautizara con el nombre del pirata pelirrojo.

A duras penas, logró abrirle las fauces y sacar de ellas el extremo de su prenda, luego saltó a una de las ventanas y después de buscarle el truco, la abrió colándose dentro. Nami, desde fuera, lo observó hacer, dándolo por incorregible y cabezota.

—¡LOS ATRAPÉ, SALGAN! —la navegante, que lo oyó gritar en vano, se encogió de hombros— ¡HERMANA DE NAMI, CARNE! ¡ACE, IDIOTA! ¿Eh, na…Dónde están mis nakamas?

—Eso acabo de decirte, cerebro de paja. —Nami abrió la puerta principal y entró al recibidor. Si algo le agradaba, era que a su regreso siempre podía encontrarse cosas nuevas en el hogar, o variaciones en la distribución de las que había, como si Nojiko tuviera la necesidad constante de un cambio. Luffy saltaba de un lado a otro de la casa, buscando a sus moradores incluso tras los cojines y bajo el tapete de la mesa centro— ¡Termina de darte cuenta que no hay nadie!

—¿Etto… esos gritos entonces, de quién son? —el moreno inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza, al percatarse de los alaridos que provenían del cuarto de Rouge. Sacó pronto una conclusión y en sus ojos brillaron las estrellas— ¡Genial, Rouk debe haber traído un monstruo mascota, lo quiero!

—Ese idiota… —Nami hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza al verlo salir corriendo en dirección a la voz— Bueno, si se trata de un ladrón, lo siento por él. No sólo va a tener que devolverme lo robado. —sonrió villana y siguió a Luffy—. Podré curarme de las molestias del viaje con sólo tocar un fajo de beries.

/

La escena en la habitación de Rouge hizo que el capitán se entusiasmara más aún.

—¡Nami, es un armario parlante! —ni siquiera se molestó en oír lo que decían los gritos, observándolo a la derecha y a la izquierda, para treparse después encima. Se descolgó como un murciélago, volviendo de inmediato a posición inicial— ¿Si lo abro, veré una lengua?

—Oirás la mía durante un mes si no das vuelta a la llave antes de que diga "cero". —la pelirroja contó de modo regresivo, pero solo tuvo que hacerlo hasta ocho. Lanzó un grito cuando vio salir a Genzo del ropero.

—¿Uh, viejo del molino? ¿Entonces, si era una fiesta sorpresa? ¡Ace, acabo de descubrir el truco, salgan!

—¡Dios, ya deja de decir tonterías! —el golpe no se hizo esperar y el "lo siento" de él, tampoco— ¿Por qué nunca escuchas lo que hablan los demás?

—¡ESASDOSENDEMONIADAS, CREIQUEANNEERADISTINTA Y…!

—¡Viejo, sí que eres malo jugando al escondite! —Luffy, restándole importancia al dolor, rió a carcajadas— ¡Te dejas encerrar por dos chicas y el guardarropa te come!

—MMMM… VANAOIRMECUANDOREGRESEESEPAR —murmuró con los dientes apretados.

—Genzo, si no haces pausas, dudo mucho que pueda entenderte. —Nami se encogió de hombros— Siquiera Luffy, que de tan anormal es el único capaz de comprender tu jerigonza.

—¡Digo que esas dos hijas de su padre y nietas de su abuela, me dejaron no sé ni cuánto tiempo guardado aquí adentro, para largarse de seguro al mar!

—¿Al mar? —la pelirroja alzó una ceja— ¿Es que decidieron celebrarlo en el océano?

—Los únicos que deben estar celebrándolo son los marines. —Genzo añadió el resto con manoteo nervioso, mientras Luffy seguía en su inspección del armario, a ver si encontraba lo que lo hacía hablar.

—¡Es que no se puede estar en paz, dale con la Marine! —Nami dio una patada al suelo y arrastró consigo a Luffy tomándolo del cogote. Éste pataleó, negándose a ser remolcado— ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡No me digas que vas a quedarte a buscarle la lengua al armario!

—Suéltame, Nami. —lo dijo tan serio que la navegante no dudó en obedecer— Eres tú la que no oyes a Buggy ladrando. Alguno de ellos llegó a casa.

La pelirroja asomó a la puerta de la estancia, no obstante, la precaución siempre era necesaria y tuvo lista su arma. Vio abrirse la hoja, así como entrar al cabeza de familia con expresión de agotamiento, le seguía Nojiko igual de ojerosa. Solo Ed se había detenido en el portal a juguetear con el perro.

—¿Nami, Lu…? —Ace los recibió con una sonrisa cansada, dejándose caer en el diván— Bueno, supongo que añoran a la familia, después de todo. —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio a su hermano irle encima a abrazarle, enredándolo con sus brazos— ¡Lu, que estoy a media máquina! —forcejeó en vano para apartarlo— ¡Ya sé, ya sé que me extrañaste, pero déjame un minuto para respirar, cielos!

—Hola de vuelta, Nami. —la peliceleste la saludó con un hilo de voz, mientras ocupaba el sitio junto a Ace— Buena la hemos tenido hoy… ¿Anne y Rouge, durmiendo?

—¡Nojiko! —Genzo hizo a un lado a la pelirroja y se paró frente a ella, con los brazos en jarras— ¡Esas chicas endemoniadas que tienes…!

—¡Genial, el tío Lu regresó! —Edward interrumpió la escena, corriendo a chocar palmas con Luffy, ya más entusiasmado que antes de arribar a casa— ¿Le echaste un vistazo a mi nuevo engendro? Creo que no está mal para empezar, al menos tuve ocasión de probarlo y funcionó de maravillas… —al notar la mirada de su madre, se llevó la mano a la nuca para rascarse, despeinando su coleta— Salvo unos pequeños cambios y arreglos, me parece ideal para que lo use la familia.

—Rayos, de dónde saca tanta energía. —musitó Ace, echándose el sombrero hacia delante y quedó en el lugar. Los ronquidos pronto invadieron la sala.

—Oh, iremos a verlo apenas… Hermana de Nami… —Luffy la miró suplicante— Comida.

—¡Solo sabes llegar y pedir carne!—el segundo manotazo del día pasó rasante la cabeza del mugiwara, tumbándole el sombrero— ¡Ya te dije que Nojiko no es tu esclava!

—Dejen hablar al pobre de Genzo, —intervino la peliceleste, con calma— quiere darme las quejas de algo.

—Bah, es una tontería, Nojiko. —Nami no supo cómo explicarle, estaba claro que esas dos no se habían reunido con ellos al irlos a buscar— Rouge y Anne lo encerraron en un armario, son cosas de niños… El caso es que… —se mordió los labios sin saber cómo proseguir, ante la mirada escrutadora de su hermana— ¡No tenemos idea de dónde están!

—¡¿No saben… dónde están mis hijas?!

—Eh, ¡vamos a buscarlas ahora mismo! —Luffy se colocó el sombrero, disponiéndose a partir— ¡Las encontraré o dejo de ser capitán!

—¿Por qué me tocan dos hermanas como ellas? —Ed suspiró, molesto— Sabía que iban a hacerlo al principio o al final.

—No pueden ser mejores, Edward. —ver a su tía Nami tan seria y defendiendo a Anne, sobre todo, lo sorprendió— Quisieron ir por ti, sabían de la tormenta y se aventuraron al mar para darles una ayuda.

—De acuerdo, una ayuda que no llegó. Ahora hay que ir por ellas.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti con tus hermanas? Si tu madre no te golpea a mí no me importará hacerlo, chiquillo idiota.

Edward musitó un "Siempre defendiéndolas, Naná". Pero en el fondo, estaba el dolor de que se lanzaran al mar para salvarlo. Ellas, que siempre buscaban llevarle la contraria y molestarlo hasta el cansancio ¿tanto se habían preocupado por él?

—Ace… —Nojiko lo sacudió nerviosa, aunque desde hacía un rato había dejado de roncar—. Las niñas… la tormenta…

—Ya lo sé, No. ¿Es que no se termina? —bostezó mientras se estiraba. Se frotó los ojos, clavando la mirada en ella después. Bien supo Nojiko que estaba más nervioso que ella misma y su apariencia tranquila escondía un mar encrespado— ¡Las hacía más dormidas que yo, diablos! ¿Por qué no pueden obedecer?

—Shishishi, no conoces a ese par … —sonrió Luffy, que las conocía de sobra— Obedecer no se estila en esta familia.

El sonido de un den den mushi los sobresaltó. Nami sacó del escote un diminuto aparato.

—¡Y ahora quién es! —contestó molesta.

—¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo, bruja incandescente! —se escuchó la voz del viejo Garp— ¿Y el estúpido de mi nieto?

—Ñak, abuelo ¿estás perdiendo la voz? No escucho ni media palabra.

—¡Abre las orejas! —gruñó el instructor de marines— ¡A ver si entiendes lo que voy a decirte! Las chicas están conmigo.

—¿Tienes ombligo? —Luffy se apartó por un instante del den den mushi y lo miró curioso— Eso pensé.

—¡Idiota, no es eso!

—¿Queso?

—¡Deja de hablar tonterías! —Nami lo lanzó de un empujón hacia el diván, no sin antes quitarle el aparato, que terminó en manos de Nojiko.

—Yo puedo comprenderlo todo a la perfección, —respondió en tono ácido— espero que no me obligue a matarlo yo misma. ¿Dónde están las niñas?

—¡Si fueras otra clase de madre, no tendría que estártelo diciendo! —Refunfuñó Garp, a todas luces había alzado el volumen porque se oía con estridencia— ¡He decidido dárselas a Tsuru en adopción! ¡Bwa ha ha ha!

—No juegue conmigo —la peliceleste sonó cruda. Ace alzó una ceja, en espera de tener que intervenir y apartó a Luffy, que insistía en aproximarse al aparato— ¿Qué ha hecho con mis hijas, están en poder de la Marine? —Por más que lo intentó ocultar, su voz sonó entrecortada— ¿No le basta con tener a Anne?

—Parece que Rouge empieza a interesarse por este lado del mundo ¡Bwa ha ha ha! —Garp evidentemente disfrutaba su preocupación— Quiero hablar con el idiota de su padre… Si es que a alguien tan indolente puede llamársele así.

—Viejo, me tienes harto —Ace tomó el den den mushi y añadió grave—. Soy capaz de echar abajo el Gobierno Mundial y sabes bien que las cosas han cambiado. No me importa si Rouge termina junto a su hermana, pero eso lo determinará ella. ¡No tienes derecho a influenciarla!

—Bien, encuéntralas primero.

—¡Si me tropiezo contigo, voy a matarte! Y esta vez… —tragó en seco y añadió por lo bajo— se trata de mis hijas, carne de mi carne, sangre de mi sangre. No me importará lo que hiciste por mí.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡Todavía puedo darte una buena tunda, mocoso desagradecido!

El tono de la comunicación al interrumpirse, provocó un sollozo en la peliceleste, que se dobló sobre sí misma y llevándose ambas manos al rostro, ocultó tras ellas su desespero.

—Me gustaría estar soñando. —gimió— Ya sabía que estas cosas iban a suceder, ¡pero hay una diferencia enorme de pensarlo a vivirlo!

—No… Escúchame. —Ace la incorporó lentamente, por segunda ocasión secaba sus lágrimas y le alzaba suave con el índice el mentón— Necesito que te quedes en casa ¿Podrás ser fuerte, como para esperar a que regrese con las niñas? A más tardar, al mediodía estarán sentadas a la mesa. Confía en mí.

—Papá, tío Luffy y yo podemos encargarnos. —Ed se arrodilló, para abrazarse a ella— Además… hay cierta deuda pendiente con mis hermanas que quiero saldar.

—Apenas tienen idea de dónde empezarán a buscarlas. —Nojiko acarició el cabello de su hijo, mientras observaba a Ace, que iba decidido hacia la puerta. Sus palabras hicieron saltar a Luffy, que hasta ese momento había permanecido quieto en el sofá, con la mente puesta en distantes parajes.

—¡Ahhh…. Claro que conozco esas voces! —gritó, alarmando aún más a los presentes y chocó el puño contra la palma abierta— ¡VAMONOS!

—¿Sabes dónde están las chicas? —Nami apostó porque se trataba de eso a lo que se refería con sus alaridos— ¿Cómo tienes idea?

—Abuelo subió el volumen al den den mushi creyendo que yo no lo escuchaba. —Luffy adoptó su pose de capitán, reclamándole el puesto a su hermano y se unió a él. Edward los siguió, no sin antes dar un beso a su madre, que se levantaba para ir rumbo a la cocina— Pude identificar los sonidos, es claro dónde se encuentran.

—Habrá que darse prisa, el bisabuelo puede embarcar de un momento a otro.

—No lo creo. —Luffy negó con la cabeza y se ajustó el sombrero— Algo me dice que esperará el día. Con el Sunny podemos llegar rápido ¡Shishishi! —se animó, dándole un manotazo en la espalda a Ed— ¿Qué tal si lo manejas tú?

—Le tengo más confianza al "Family D.", tío. Creo que mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

—¡Luffy! —el llamado de Nojiko hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más, al verla regresar con unos cuartos de carne cocida, bien envueltos— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes ahora…

—¡Oh, mañana harás más, cuando estemos todos!

Ace la observó preocupado, pero ella le sonrió.

—No lleguen con retraso al almuerzo. Confío en ti.


	10. No ha sido fácil

**X**

"**No ha sido fácil tener una opinión**

**Que haga valer mi vocación…". P. M.**

La chica trigueña la saludó con su voz aguda, mientras agitaba la mano, y haló consigo al jovencito. Anne respondió con una sonrisa, viéndolos acercarse.

—¿Estás bien, Bellemere? —la abrazó, siendo correspondida por la peliceleste— Para que un buque de la Marine termine en esta pequeña isla, tiene que naufragar… o hundirlo yo con uno de mis explosivos.

—Vaya, no quisiera haber experimentado lo segundo. —Anne la miró entre alegre y sorprendida— ¿Banchina? Menos mal que llegaste a reconocerme, yo no hubiera podido. Te ví pocas veces y eras una nenita, ¿cuántos tienes ya?

—Los suficientes como para convertirme en la más experta del ramo de los detonadores y explosivos en todo el Grand Line. —dijo orgullosa y al ver el rostro incrédulo de Belle, optó por la verdad— Solo del East Blue, por ahora. ¿Verdad que está bien para catorce años?

—Demasiado bien, me temo. —suspiró la mayor de las trillizas— La Marine tarde o temprano te echará el ojo encima, tendrás que cuidarte.

—¡Bueno, ya veremos cuando pase! —chilló la trigueña, encogiéndose de hombros— No le tengo miedo a los marines, Anne. —se inclinó para susurrarle al oído— Si hay más como tú, podemos hacer un trabajo de depuración, solo tienes que decirlo.

Y le guiñó un ojo. —¿Tienes heridos? Mi madre puede encargarse de ellos.

—Gracias, no hay problemas, la doctora de abordo se ocupó.

El muchacho la había observado sin decir nada, hasta que Banchina decidió romper con su timidez.

—Este es mi hermano, dudo que lo conozcas siquiera porque desde niño ha estado en los astilleros, y es un año menor que yo.

—¿Galley LaCompany? —preguntó Anne, curiosa— Qué pequeño es el mundo, supongo que eres amigo de Edward.

—De seguro, nos llevamos muy bien a pesar de que estamos en años diferentes. Él se graduará pronto, yo aún estoy de aprendiz —dijo casi en un susurro—. Edward es muy bueno diseñando barcos y a me gustaría ayudarlo a construir alguno de sus modelos.

—Créele, él sí que no dice mentiras —la hermana rió divertida—. Según me cuenta, Ed tiene muchas posibilidades de que lo hagan maestro antes de lo establecido.

—Debería sentirse orgulloso, en lugar de ofuscarse por los títulos —musitó Anne, incómoda—. El que es bueno, es bueno sin necesidad de papeles. Acabo de aprenderlo con Rouge.

—Te pareces mucho al aspirante a maestro —aventuró el chico— ¿No fuiste tú quien obtuvo el Diploma de Oro como ingeniera naval? Edward nunca dijo que se lo había ganado su hermana.

—En mala hora —Anne titubeó antes de continuar—… Se lo regalaría a cambio de que volviéramos a tratarnos como antes.

—¿Dónde está él? Supuse que habiendo terminado el año no dudaría en visitarnos, pero por lo que cuentas —Banchina escudriñó al cubierta con la mirada—… y no me parece que se digne a venir contigo en un buque de la Marina. En todo caso, no es ese que se paró a mirar hacia acá.

—Rouge y yo pretendimos rescatarlo de la tormenta —suspiró Anne, sentándose cansada en la arena. Se percató de que el teniente había salido a cubierta y la vigilaba de lejos—. Por desgracia, a la tromba le antecedió una tormenta de polvo que nos dejó la visibilidad nula. Y este es el resultado…

—Sabía yo, aunque no lleve uniforme, es más feo que Edward —con una sonrisa, Banchina ocupó sitio junto a ella. Su hermano la siguió, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Anne—. Las malas noticias se saben muy pronto en Syrup, y no hay reportes de que la tormenta haya acabado con algún barco, así que nada de preocupaciones.

—Eso espero, nunca me lo perdonaría. Creo que tampoco Rou.

—Te aseguro de que ninguna borrasca podrá con un D. —al verla decaer el ánimo, Banchina de inmediato desvió el tema— Entonces, ¿traes contigo a Rouge?

—Se hizo un corte y hubo que suturarla.

—¡Dios, así se habrá puesto! Si continúa tan presumida como antes…

—Fiel a su manera de ser, lo primero que preguntó fue si le quedaría marca. —sonrió Anne— Por lo menos quedará tranquila hasta que se le pase. ¿Y ustedes, qué hacían en la costa, si sus padres viven en el pueblo?

—Una escapada a ver las puestas de sol y de paso, inventarnos historias —Lusopp parecía irse animando—. Pero mi hermana siempre me gana, es una mentirosa profesional ¿Te gustan las leyendas?

—Sí, papá siempre tenía una a punto a la hora de dormir. Con tantos viajes, era de esperarse —Anne se entristeció—. Imagino lo preocupado que estará, por no hablar de mamá.

—Vendrán a buscarte, de seguro —afirmó Banchina con su vocecita— ¿Necesitas algo? Papá y mamá de seguro estarán contentos de verte.

—No, por favor. Involúcrense lo menos posible con la Marine —rogó Anne—. Mi bisabuelo pronto llegará aquí… yo misma… seré juzgada por ellos.

—¿Todo por naufragar con su barco? —Lusopp abrió aún más los ojos— Quizás hasta tenga arreglo.

—Todo por llevarme un buque sin permiso, para salvar a mi hermano de la tormenta y terminar encallándolo aquí —se sintió mejor al ver que el teniente se había cansado de vigilarla—. Perdimos la hélice, así que no hay vuelta atrás.

—No vamos a permitir entonces que tu bisabuelo te lleve a ese juicio.

—Asumiré lo que me toca —dijo Anne, resuelta—. En esto puede irme el grado de capitán, incluso. Pero no voy a mostrarme como una cobarde.

—Veremos —Banchina sonrió cómplice a su hermano. Éste se disculpó alegando que tenía que marchar a casa. Al verlo alejarse, añadió—… Le has caído bien, solo que es demasiado tímido. A ese paso nunca va a encontrar novia.

—Prefiero un tímido a un taimado —Anne volvió a mirar a cubierta, pero el teniente no había aparecido otra vez—. Hay algunos que aparentan mucho respeto y se aprovechan de cualquier situación para sacar las garras.

—Eso me huele a marine —dedujo la chica de voz aflautada—, aunque sinvergüenzas hay en todas partes. Y chicos idiotas sin cerebro, otros tantos. Por ese lado reconozco que mi hermano es algo extraño, debe ser que mamá se empeña en educarnos como si estuviéramos en un reino.

—Le contaré a Rouge donde acabamos… Debo irme ahora, no es bueno que me vean hablando contigo en esta ocasión, puedo traerte muchos problemas —Otro buque apareció en la distancia. Anne se despidió de Banchina en el acto, buscando regresar a su navío antes de que el instructor de marines arribara.

/

Rouge la observó con algo de culpa, después de verla sentarse en el lecho. Esa aventura no habría de pasar desapercibida para la Marine y de seguro Anne pagaría las consecuencias. Si ella se preocupaba, no era por gusto y en ese momento, su hermana lucía bastante nerviosa.

—Anne… ¿qué pueden hacerte? —preguntó inquieta— ¿Crees que el abuelo Garp no intervendrá en cualquier decisión que se tome?

—Saldré bien si me quitan los grados —Anne soltó su cabello, como si con ello denotara toda la rebeldía que inflamaba su sangre, mitad pirata—. No importa, quise sacar a Ed de la tormenta. La intención era buena, los planes fallaron y solo espero que tanto él como nuestros padres estén bien.

—Bueno, mirémosle lo positivo… te librarás del teniente gruñón —quiso animarla con lo primero que vino a su mente—. A menos que quieras mantenerte en la Marine por él, y no me parece que vayas a limitar tu sueño a la presencia de un hombre.

—Ya que lo dices, —la peliceleste dudó en exponerle sus ideas— ¿lo has visto muy interesado?

—Sabía yo que te gustaba el sabor del limón —Rouge sonrió maligna— En el poco tiempo que llevo aquí, parece que te pisa los talones. Lo he visto caminotear por toda la cubierta después que saliste. Si eso no es interés…

—Está bien, si no confío en mi hermana ¿en quién, entonces? —habló más para sí misma, que para la menor. Rouge alzó una ceja— Algo me dice que abuelo Garp pretendía que tuviera una relación con él y así garantizar que me quedara en la Marine. De cuando en cuando le daba sus buenos manotazos y lo trataba de apático, flojo y no sé cuántas cosas más, solo porque no me dedicaba un halago o una galantería.

—Estoy por completo de acuerdo con el abuelo —aprobó la pelinegra con tono rotundo—. Incluso las tortugas se aparean con más ánimo.

—RouRou, estoy hablando de un romance, no de…

—Para el caso da igual, es lento.

—Da la impresión de que solo deseaba subir de rango para demostrarme su valía.

—Y darte órdenes, —las pupilas de Rouge brillaron con morbo— sádico y lento, ¡qué combinación!

—Por Dios, RouRou, deja de ver perversiones donde no las hay. Pero lo que me gustaría saber es si tanta solicitud y esmero son por interés real o porque abuelo está obligándolo.

—¿Y eso importa mucho? —la pelinegra se contempló las uñas, restándole importancia— Lo complicas todo… Si te gusta el ácido cítrico, olvídate de que abuelo Garp existe y piensa que lo haces por tu santa voluntad.

—No quiero un pretendiente que se doblegue solo porque lo pide un superior.

—¿Ves? Eso es lo malo de tener un padre como el nuestro, enseguida comparas a todos con él. Bueno, si vas a dejarlo pasar, a lo mejor puedo tomarlo de diversión.

—Lo más probable es que si yo no me interese, abuelo intente metértelo por los ojos a ver si entras en la Marina.

Rouge brincó al escucharla y acto seguido gimoteó adolorida.

—No lo dirás en serio.

—Por desgracia, hay que pensar en esa variante también —Anne contempló el techo, absorta—. Había una insistencia en su petición a que te hicieras marine que me da mala espina.

—¿Por desgracia para ti?

La pregunta de Rouge la sacó de paso.

—Sabes bien que no.

—Entonces —la trigueña entrecruzó los dedos y volvió palmas hacia fuera, estirando los brazos—… no tiene sentido que te preocupes.

—¿No te das cuenta de que si es así, el abuelo busca un modo de arrastrarte a su mundo? Posiblemente, de la misma forma lo intentará otra vez con Ed.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que soy tan voluble, Anne? —Rouge la miró furiosa— Ni que muriera por irle detrás a un tipazo.

—No es cualquier hombre, Rouge.

—¡El que sea, Anne Bellemere, no hará de mí una marine! ¿Comprendes? ¡Ouch!

—Tranquila, Rou. Si quisieras convertirte en una por deseo propio, ya no habría nada más que hablar. Como siempre dice papá, eres libre de hacer lo que te guste —Anne intentó acariciarle el cabello, pero Rouge la rechazó, arisca. Intentó apaciguarla—. Ya sé que como buena hija de Nojiko que eres, no dejarás que un hombre te cambie el rumbo, pero… creí que mejor te alertaba.

—¿A qué te referías con eso de "no es cualquier hombre"? —la trigueña la miró curiosa. Belle rió.

—Que abuelo te conoce tan bien como yo, y sabe que el teniente sería la clase de tipo al que terminarías rendida.

—¡Ni que fuera tan interesante! —Justo terminaba la frase, cuando éste accedió a la habitación— ¡Vete al diablo! —le gritó Rouge, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la manta.

El teniente pareció inmutable a la reacción, y se dirigió a Anne:

—Capitán, el instructor de marines Garp acaba de arribar.

—Ya no tiene sentido que me trate como eso, teniente —Belle le respondió seria—. Espere a que el juicio determine.

—Mientras no se pruebe lo contrario, seguirá siéndolo.

Rouge se destapó, sacándole la lengua.

—Idiota —le soltó—. Pero gracias por resguardarme a tiempo —y volvió a ocultarse bajo la frazada.

—¿Por qué me insulta? —lo inusual de la interrogante hizo reír a Anne.

—Porque es una chiquilla todavía, por si no se ha dado cuenta, teniente —era la primera vez que la peliceleste veía a su hermana cambiar de color.

—¡Anne, idiota! —Rouge le propinó un almohadazo, que ella no pudo esquivar despeinándola aún más.

—Retírese, antes de que la tome con usted —ordenó Belle al marine, estallando en carcajadas—. Y le sugiero que busque un uniforme nuevo para cambiar la ropa formal antes de que llegue el instructor.

Éste obedeció y saliendo él, Garp ocupaba el sitio.

—¡Voy a colgarlos a todos! ¿Qué les pasó a mis nietas? ¡Anne, estás desarreglada! —Los gritos del ex vicealmirante debieron oírse en la isla— ¡Juro que si alguno de estos salidos te tocó acabarán donde estuvo tu padre! ¡Ese idiota de Shigure no llevaba puesto el uniforme! ¿Se aprovechó de ti el muy bribón?

—Ganas no le faltan —musitó Rouge, enfadada y cambió su expresión a una llorosa— ¡Abuelo, mira lo que me hice! ¡Como duele!

—¿Qué es eso, RouRou? ¿No puede caminar mi pequeña donna? —el viejo Garp la abrazó, acariciándole la cabeza como si se tratara de la nenita que acostumbraba a mimar— ¡El teniente irá al patíbulo, se suponía que debían salir ilesas! ¡Todo marine tiene que saber cuidar a las mujeres que están bajo su protección!

—No la tomes con el chico, abuelo —Rouge le lanzó una de sus miradas implorantes y Anne miró al techo—. Gracias a él no me lastimé aún más. Deberías promoverlo.

—Hablando de grados… —el instructor de marines llevó el puño a la boca para toser— Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

—Y abuelito —la pelinegra hizo un puchero—… no quiero que le hagan nada malo a mi hermana.

—¡Por sobre mi cadáver, nadie se atrevería a tal cosa! —Garp la tranquilizó— ¡Hay un nombre en la Marina que están obligados a respetar! Ahora duerme y sueña con los angelitos, mi donna con miel. Te enviaré con el teniente unos caramelos.

Anne y el instructor de marines abandonaron la estancia. Ya en cubierta, la peliceleste notó el buque del abuelo Garp atracado a cierta distancia, en un lugar más práctico. La noche había caído sobre el East Blue.

—Marcharemos ahora, no hay otra forma.

—¿Irnos? —Anne lo miró sorprendida— No puedes llevarte a Rouge. Hay que esperar a papá.

—Belle, a ver cómo te lo explico… —el ex vicealmirante carraspeó— Trabajo me costó salvar tu cabeza por esta indisciplina. Sengoku se portó bien y me ayudó un poco, gracias a eso el Gobierno Mundial accedió a liberarte de la pena de muerte. Pero la insubordinación, y del modo en que lo hiciste, es falta grave. Por no hablar de una traición deliberada, que todos esperaban por ser hija de quien eres —apretó los puños—. No me hagas lo mismo que tu padre, Anne. Considera que ya estoy muy viejo para sufrimientos, quiero morir con algo de paz.

—Abuelo… no sé si pueda seguir con esto —en los ojos de la peliceleste surgieron dos lágrimas—. Esta vez fue mi hermano, pero antes molestabas a mis padres incluso cuando se dedicaban a la familia y no a la piratería, ¿qué vendrá después? Quería ser marine por la misma razón que llevó a mi abuela Bellemere, pero esos ideales… ¿Dónde están? Todavía deseo continuar, pero después de lo que suceda conmigo, créeme que sacudiré a la Marine desde bien adentro.

—Para eso, no puedes hacer locuras como ésta —susurró el ex vicealmirante—. Llega bien alto, y yo mismo te abriré el camino. Trae a tus hermanos contigo, será más fácil.

—Soy dueña de mi voluntad, pero no puedo hablar por Ed ni por Rouge —lo enfrentó—. Sin embargo, te digo que ellos no tienen nada que ver con nosotros, déjalos en paz. En cambio, puedes contar conmigo… si no molestas más a la familia. Promételo.

—Muy bien, dejaré tranquilos a mis nietos —el viejo Garp suspiró—. De ahora en lo adelante, estarás a mi cargo, bajo mi control y tutela. Entregarás tus grados para venir conmigo.

—Apenas cumpla el tiempo de descanso junto a mis padres y hermanos.

—Desde ahora, Anne. No quiero pensar que vuelvas a hacer algo por el estilo. ¡Bwa ha ha ha! Acabaré calvo si te dejo, y no quiero parecerme al teniente K. ¡Shigure! —llamó al chico agrio de un modo informal, que se presentó de inmediato a sus órdenes— ¡Enciérrela en el camarote con su hermana y prepare a la tripulación para regresar al cuartel en cuanto despunte el día!


	11. Libertad para escoger

**XI**

"**Mi libertad para escoger". P. M.**

El ex vicealmirante había desembarcado, y con él, un grupo de marines. Anduvo errático por la costa durante unos momentos, cavilando en el futuro de sus bisnietos.

"_Son hijos de Ace, al fin. Terminaré viéndolos morir uno tras otro, antes de que me llegue a mí la hora. Me encargaré de encaminarlos, el caso de Anne es interesante. Quizás pudiera ayudarla, parece bien dispuesta a poner patas arriba la tan cacareada Justicia… Después de todo, a mis años poco importa que las momias del Gobierno Mundial griten a los cuatro vientos que soy un traidor. Me la he pasado entre revolucionarios y piratas. Sí, para mi bisnieta, el escalón más alto de Mariojea. Rouge caerá por sí sola, es ambiciosa y solo hay que despertarla un poco… ¿Qué dirán mis nietos cuando vean a las dos en la cumbre? No podrán odiarme si las vuelvo las reinas de este universo."_

No resistió la tentación de molestarlos, sobre todo, porque estaba seguro de que Luffy se hallaría al lado de la insufrible pelirroja cuando le diera las buenas nuevas.

—¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo, bruja incandescente! —tal y como se lo esperaba— ¿Y el estúpido de mi nieto?

El viento agitó las plantas costeras. Mientras hablaba, un pedazo de aquel bosquecillo pareció moverse y acto seguido, atacó a los marines que antes desembarcaran. Garp intentando concentrarse en lo que decía, no pudo evitar que el huevo impactara de lleno contra su pecho. La risa de varios jovencitos se escuchó tras el camuflaje hecho con ramas y hojas.

—¡Buen tiro, piratas! —el grito del que parecía el cabecilla hizo que el resto se entusiasmara apuntando aún mejor, y la segunda andanada de huevos podridos cayó sobre las tropas marines. Varios de ellos no esperaron orden alguna para irles detrás, en un intento por atraparlos.

—¡Instructor, esos chicos nos atacan con tirapiedras! —Se acercó un oficial— ¿Qué hacemos si los capturamos?

Garp cortó la comunicación, mientras reía a carcajadas, observándolo de pies a cabeza.

—¡Bueno, si es que los atrapan. Bwa ha ha ha ha! Luchar con los críos de hoy en día es peor que amaestrar a un rey marino —solo entonces prestó atención a su indumentaria— ¡¿Bweee… ensuciaron mi solapa?!

/

El extraño garfio se afirmó a un costado de la popa. Dos figuras completamente tiznadas treparon por el casco hasta cubierta, esquivando marines y perdiéndose en la noche. Anne, que se había asomado a un ojo de buey de su momentánea prisión, pudo contemplar tan solo la línea de uniformes ante el camarote.

—Diablos, abuelo. Mira que exageras —refunfuñó la peliceleste—… Ni que fuéramos tan letales.

—¡Caramelos! ¿Qué se cree, golosinas a cambio de mi libertad? —Rouge lanzó contra la pared la bolsa que Garp le dejara. No había cesado de maldecir y propinar manotazos al lecho— ¡Seré lo que me venga en ganas! ¡Juro que va a pagármelas todas! Le diré a papá lo que pensaba hacer con nosotras, incluyendo lo del teniente.

—Eso era una suposición, Rou —sonrió Anne, sí que le divertían esos cambios de su hermana—. Ayúdame a pensar en una vía de escape y luego, en cómo podré llevarte sin que te lastimes.

—Odio no tener ideas, este lugar está sellado de cal y canto. Para colmo, nos ponen una custodia de media Marine.

—Tiene que haber un modo —la mayor de las trillizas buscó por toda la habitación un resquicio practicable para huir. Pero fue en vano—… Rou, tenemos que irnos antes de que nuestros padres vengan… o las cosas se pondrán muy, muy feas.

—¡Como si toman la cara del Teniente Limón! Abuelo merece que papá lo sacuda ¡Creerse que puede manejarme a su antojo!

La paciencia de Anne comenzaba a agotarse al no hallar una forma de salir, cuando el rostro incrustado de un marine contra el cristal de la ventanilla la sobresaltó.

—¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? —la peliceleste volvió a su puesto de observación— Alguien está sacudiendo el polvo a los marines del abuelo.

—¿Quién, quién? —Rouge no pudo resistir la tentación de levantarse e ir junto a su hermana, disputándole el sitio— ¿Es él?

—NO, Rou. "Él" está peleando contra lo que sea que quiere salvarnos —Anne la empujó, acostumbrada como siempre a ponerla en su sitio. La trigueña protestó adolorida—. Lo siento…. ¡No, no siento nada, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?!

—¡Si no me cuentas lo que sucede! ¿Qué quieres?

Los golpetazos hicieron vibrar la puerta del camarote.

—¡Bellemere, Rouge! —gritó una voz chillona— ¡A un lado, apártense de la puerta!

Y segundos después, ésta detonaba.

Anne, que cubría a Rouge, se incorporó entre su hermana y las figuras tiznadas que acababan de acceder. La más alta de ellas, corrió a recuperar algo pegado a la hoja, la otra animó.

—¡Vamos, muévanse! O estaremos en apuros.

—¿Banchina?

—¡Después nos saludamos Rouge, ahora tenemos que desaparecer de aquí!

—¡El dial no puede quedarse! —dijo el chico, forcejeando por sustraerlo de la puerta, pero su hermana lo apartó señalándole a la trigueña.

—Carga a Rouge, no puede estar caminando con esa herida.

Anne, ya fuera de la habitación, golpeó a dos marines empleando el Soru. Había un espectáculo de uniformes tirados unos sobre otros en cubierta, sin duda, obra de los hijos de Usopp y Kaya. Lusopp llevaba consigo a la menor de las trillizas, avanzando según la peliceleste liberaba el camino de los marines que comenzaban a recuperarse. Una vez junto a la escalerilla de cuerdas, Rouge buscó el modo de bajar sin que tuviera que aplicar demasiada tensión a su cuerpo. Banchina las había seguido, apenas consiguió hacerse con el dial de su padre y recoger el garfio.

—Tú primero, Bellemere. No puedes quedarte aquí o volverán a atraparte.

—No podrás contra el Teniente —objetó, al ver que éste se aproximaba con intensiones de detenerla—. Me ocuparé, baja tú y pon a Rou a buen recaudo.

Banchina hizo un gesto a su hermano, indicándole que se perdiera entre las malezas y quedó sola, aguantada de la escalerilla. Desde su puesto escuchó las protestas de la trigueña, pero Lusopp consiguió persuadirla de que todos se unirían después. Anne, en tanto, le hacía frente al subordinado.

—Bueno, teniente, al parecer mi abuelo ya le confió que no soy más su capitán —sonrió burlona—. Es tan leal a sus superiores que casi da asco.

–¡Soru! —fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta, y los movimientos de ambos fueron imposibles de seguir.

Banchina vio a la peliceleste aparecer de la nada, rodando sobre cubierta y no pudo reprimir un grito. El teniente avanzó sobre ella, Anne alzó el rostro con orgullo, en su mirada se reflejó el odio de sus contradicciones interiores.

—¡Muérete!

El vocablo, con todo el peso de los sentimientos encontrados y emitidos como una bala de cañón, provocó que el marine cayera exánime. Anne se recuperó de inmediato, sin cuestionarse qué había sucedido ganó con dos saltos la distancia que la separaba de la escalerilla.

—¿Fulminado por una palabra? —Banchina la miró con respeto— Wuau, qué lengua. Eso es algo que nunca había visto.

—Yo tampoco, pero había escuchado que es herencia de familia. Supongo que perdió el sentido —Descendió tras ella con rapidez y una vez en la costa, se percató de la gritería en la distancia— ¿Qué pasa?

—No te preocupes, los amigos de papá le dan la bienvenida a la Marine —una luz amarilla se encendió en la muñeca de la chica, mostrando un extraño reloj— ¡Pongámonos a cubierto!

Propinó un tirón a la manga de Anne y ésta obedeció. Corrieron hasta unos árboles que se levantaban más allá de la costa. El estallido no se hizo esperar. La peliceleste interrogó a Banchina con la mirada.

—Creo que el antiguo vicealmirante se ha quedado sin máquinas en el barco —sonrió la de nariz respingada—. Ganaremos tiempo hasta que tus padres lleguen. Para más seguridad, los míos te esperan en casa.

—No quiero implicarlos… —Anne iba a protestar, pero Banchina la tomó de la mano, llevándola consigo.

—Nadie pisa la mansión del Señor Usopp y la Señora Kaya con malas intenciones —contestó, orgullosa—. Que vengan a buscarte si se atreven.

/

Edward solo había montado en el Sunny de pequeño, viéndolo ahora que conocía de barcos, se dio cuenta de cuán difícil sería superarlo. Más de lo que imaginaba. Volvió a insistir en el uso del "Family D.", ya que se las entendía mejor con las máquinas y el timón. Una vez en él, Luffy y su padre quedaron juntos en la amura de babor, contemplando un horizonte imaginario en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Cielos, mira que he tenido situaciones complicadas —Ace se acodó sobre la baranda, sosteniendo la cabeza entre las manos—. Y siquiera la sentencia de muerte me ha puesto tan nervioso, como el imaginarme sin las chicas ¿El viejo habrá logrado llevarlas consigo?

—Oh, descuida. No te quedarás sin ellas —Luffy le sonrió confiado, mostrándole sus músculos—… Shishishi, bueno, al menos por ahora.

—¿Qué significa ese "por ahora"? —lo miró de reojo.

—Hasta que se vuelvan tan idiotas como tú o como yo —el mugiwara amplió aún más la sonrisa ante la expresión molesta de su hermano— Sabes bien que ese día llegará, Ace.

—Oi, si supieras cómo me preocupa Rouge. Es tan precoz…

—Yo me agitaría más con Anne —el menor lo observó serio—. No te confía la mitad de lo que siente, traga y traga, con tal de no inquietarlos. Terminará muy confundida, con menos armas que Rouk.

—Muero de pensar que alguno se aproveche… Cuando recuerdo lo mucho que asedié a No, las trampas para acercarme, la vez que intenté ir más allá de lo que ella admitía… Aún no estoy preparado para ese momento, veo a un par de niñas… —sus puños cerraron aprisionando la baranda— Ojala y demoraran bastante en… —sacudió la cabeza, espantando un mal pensamiento.

—Las chicas siempre se las arreglan para complicarnos desde temprano la existencia. —Luffy llevó las manos a la nuca y entrecruzó los dedos— Uno queriendo ir de aventuras y ellas halando… No pueden esperar un poco, total, de todas formas se va para viejo.

—Suerte que No me dejó corretear hasta los veintitrés, porque no hubiera funcionado si empezábamos a los diecisiete. Tuvo vista larga.

—Eso es lo que debes tener tú ahora, incluso con Ed. —el menor se hundió en el sombrero— Son tres caminos distintos, están llenos de dudas y persiguen los sueños en un tiempo diferente.

—No puedo dejar que el viejo me gane la partida con sus juegos sucios.

—Kiá, le va a costar trabajo. —dijo seguro— Anne y Rouk tienen buena parte de la obstinación familiar. Por no decir unos "primos" que valen lo que mis nakamas. Darán guerra antes que dejarse imponer sus leyes.

—¿"Primos"? —Ace alzó una ceja— ¿A cuáles de ellos te refieres?

—Bueno, a los que en estos momentos deben estar haciéndole agua el barco al abuelo.

El mayor contempló el rumbo que llevaba el Sunny y cayó en cuenta de inmediato.

—Estará bien si lo retrasan un poco —sonrió sin dejar de estar inquieto—. Aún así, es un peligro.

—¿Sabes lo divertido de verte como un padre, Ace? —Luffy se deslizó baranda y casco abajo hasta caer sentado sobre cubierta. Sacó del bolsillo el pedazo de carne que Nojiko le diera— ¡Tal parece que nunca tuviste quince años, ni apaleaste cocodrilos!

—Deja que tengas un hijo que cuidar y ya me reiré yo… Bueno, al paso que vas, eso parece más lejano que el All Blue. —Presionándolo con la mano, lo hundió aún más en el sombrero de paja— Y entonces… ¿cuándo pretendes madurar, Lu?

Este pataleó por llevar el cubrecabeza a su sitio y lo miró con una graciosa expresión incrédula.

—¿Ña? Soy un tipo maduro.

—Algunos de tus pensamientos podrían catalogarse como tal. —el mayor se permitió una sonrisa— Pero que te vean como un chico serio y responsable, aunque en el fondo llegaras a serlo, no suena divertido ¿Cierto?

—Eso te luce bien a ti, Ace —Luffy terminó la última hilacha de carne, tragándose además el hueso–. ¿Y si me toca la cigüeña maniática que se multiplica?

—Oi, deja de tenerle miedo a las responsabilidades. —lo observó serio— Has sido capitán de un barco, puedes intentar serlo de un hogar.

—Cuando lo decida no será para intentarlo. —el menor amplió su sonrisa— ¡Shishishi, mi entrenamiento de dos años con el abuelo es nada comparado con el tuyo de quince! Necesitaré de un maestro como tú, a prueba de golpes, mordidas y baba.

—Por lo mismo, —la mano de Ace se cerró en torno a la empuñadura del cuchillo— el viejo no puede salirse con la suya.


	12. Bien que se logra

_**A Sissi, que con sus ingeniosas ideas hizo que pudiera seguir este capítulo.**_

**XII**

"**Goza también lo que de bien**

**Se ha de lograr sin pretender". P. M.**

Banchina y Anne, introduciéndose en el bosque, tomaron un atajo que las llevó a la parte trasera de la mansión. El vocerío de los marines que buscaban a los adolescentes de la antigua banda de los piratas de Usopp les llegó bastante claro, así como el de varias pisadas cercanas. Se cubrieron tras unos arbustos y aguardaron quietas, hasta que la tropa se alejó. Con sigilo fueron avanzando pegadas al muro y al llegar a una cerca, Banchina contó hasta el tercer barrote, desprendiéndolo con cuidado. Una vez dentro, lo volvió a su sitio y ambas se apresuraron a llegar junto a una ventana iluminada.

—¿Y no la rescataste de medio millón de marines? ¿No se arrodillaron todos ante ti? —se escuchó una voz en el interior de la casa, hubo un "no" que provenía de Lusopp y acto seguido un suspiro de resignación— Qué decepcionante ¡Años atrás, tu padre el capitán Usopp hacía que los más altos rangos de la Marine se inclinaran ante él!

—Está bien, papá. Si tú lo dices —contestó indulgente el muchacho—… Pero Rouge ya está a buen recaudo ¿no? Y mi hermana pronto regresará con la suya.

—No importa que la Marine no se haya rendido a los pies de Lusopp, me salvó y trajo en brazos como si fuera una princesa, además de alentarme con palabras dulces —la menor de los trillizos se dejó oír—. Merece un beso y estoy segura de que le gustará más que un batallón de marines doblándose ante él.

Una risa argentina de mujer invadió el lugar, en alegre contraste con la situación en que se hallaban. Lusopp apartó de inmediato la mejilla que Rouge le besaba, para disgusto de la chica. No tuvo más remedio que pedirle excusas con la mirada, señalándole la proximidad de su madre.

Fuera de la mansión, Anne alzó la cabeza para mirar y contempló una amplia estancia, donde se hallaban en pie el nakama de Luffy y la joven Kaya, a los que bien conocía. Su hijo, unos pasos más allá, junto a un diván en el que había depositado a Rouge.

—Saltemos adentro. —Banchina puso un pie en el alféizar y acto seguido, ya caía en el salón. Detrás, la peliceleste le siguió los pasos, encontrándose al dar contra el suelo, que Usopp les apuntaba con Kabuto.

—¡Papá, somos nosotras!

—¡Ajá… creyeron que con ese disfraz engañarían al rey de las máscaras! —Tensó aún más el disparador— ¡Tendrán que superarse para lograr que me trague ese cuento!

—Usopp, son las niñas de verdad —intervino la joven rubia, apoyándole la mano en el brazo dispuesto—. Míralas bien.

El narizón dejó de apuntarles y bajó las viseras de sus lentes, para enfocarlas bien.

—Por si acaso —musitó, contemplándolas fijo hasta que estuvo convencido— ¡Ooh, bienvenida a la isla del capitán Usopp, hija de Hiken no Ace!

—Los marines están cerca —advirtió ella—. No tardarán en llegar hasta aquí. Y yo… no quiero meterlos en un lío.

—¡Ja, un lío! ¡Soy al que llaman "El Terror de la Marine"! —Usopp se irguió, señalándose el pecho con el dedo pulgar— ¡Líos de verdad eran los que provocaba tu tío Luffy y mírame, sobreviví a todos!

—Lusopp… —Kaya se volvió hacia el chico, hablándole con su tono siempre alegre y melódico. Las trillizas nunca habían visto a Kaya de mal talante y de cuando en cuando molestaban a su madre para que le siguiera el ejemplo— Lleva a la princesa Rouge al cuarto de huéspedes, no pueden verla aquí. Banchina y Anne, vayan con ellos.

La trigueña pareció contenta de que la trataran como tal y accedió a ser cargada. Usopp tomó a Kabuto y Kaya le alcanzó varios tipos de municiones.

—Mamá le ha perfeccionado los ataques, —explicó Banchina con su voz aflautada, mientras conducía a Anne fuera del recibidor— ahora ambos combinan sus conocimientos de química…

—Y ella les añade los de medicina —continuó Lusopp—. Es un dúo invencible.

—Mis padres no se quedan atrás —Rouge metió la cuchareta—. No sé cómo pretenden que salgamos tranquilos. ¿Peso mucho?

—No, ni hablar. —el chico negó con rapidez, sudando frío ante la proximidad de los labios de Rouge a su mejilla otra vez— ¿Te sientes incómoda?

—Ahh, sí que eres todo un caballero —suspiró la menor de las trillizas y no dudó para agradecerle con la caricia esa atención—. Lástima que tengas un año menos que yo.

Lusopp casi brincó ante el gesto y la observación, pero calló todo lo que pensaba al respecto.

—Créeme, Banchina, las cosas se pondrán oscuras cuando mi bisabuelo llegue —insistió Anne—. No dudará en usar sus ataques con tal de llevarnos con él.

—Entonces, hay que pensar en algo astuto —dijo la chiquilla mientras abría la puerta de una habitación—. Lusopp, ¿me das tu Tone Dial?

—Usa el tuyo, elimina a los marines con esa música horrible que escuchas —era una respuesta que las invitadas no esperaban. No de alguien como Lusopp, en todo caso, que había demostrado ser tan elegante. Anne y Rouge le dedicaron una mirada solidaria a Banchina, al parecer, todos los hermanos varones se ponían igual de fastidiosos.

—¡Quise decir que tiene mal gusto… no que no voy a prestárselo! —tartamudeó él ante la reacción de las trillizas.

—Dámelo de una vez, o vas a sentir las astillas encendidas bajo tus uñas. —Banchina saboreó decirlo con toda crueldad— Por no hablar del papel cortándote los nudillos…

/

En el salón recibidor, Usopp y Kaya habían cerrado las ventanas, excepto un pequeño cristal en la esquina de uno de los ventanales, tras el cual Usopp se apostó, en posición de ataque. Kaya le hizo compañía, después de apagar las luces.

—Deberías irte con los niños ¿Sabes? —dijo sin dejar de apuntar hacia la entrada de la mansión— ¡El capitán Usopp se encargará solo de todos ellos!

—Pues hay unas sombras aproximándose a la reja de entrada —le respondió ella en voz baja, que observaba el jardín oculta tras las cortinas del ventanal.

—¡¿Sombras caminando solas?! —su expresión provocó la risa de Kaya— ¡Eso es brujería!

—Humanos perfectamente tangibles, que caerán ante los ataques de mi Señor y Gran Rey de los Mares.

Bastaron sus palabras para que Usopp se sintiera más confiado, derribando con un par de tiros a los primeros marines que accedían al jardín.

/

Edward había cambiado puesto con su padre, quedándose en la proa junto a Luffy. Divisaron en la oscuridad el estallido de algo metálico en la costa de Syrup.

—¡Genial, lo dije, lo dije… ACE, LO DIJE! Soy genial —el mugiwara dio un par de saltos y lanzó una carcajada—. Empiezo a tener ganas de entrar en acción.

—¿Mis hermanas…? —por un momento, Ed se preocupó— No sabemos si el abuelo las tenía en su barco.

—Por su propio bien, es mejor que no —Ace se les había unido, al ver la columna de humo seguida de unas llamas—. Más le vale…

—Shishishi, esas deben estar pasándolas de maravillas con sus "primos" —Luffy rió, cambiando la expresión a una lastimera—. Dan envidia… ¡Ace, quiero una cigüeña, cambié de opinión!

—Oi, de qué me estás viendo cara, pídesela a Nami.

—¿Y cómo llamo a la del premio extra, eh?

—¿Una cigüeña? ¿Para qué quieres una, tío Lu? —Edward lo observó extrañado.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Ed. Ocúpate de pensar en las niñas. —Ace le desvió la atención— Lu y yo vamos a tener que hacerle frente al viejo, así que te corresponde ir por ellas ¿Tienes algún arma a mano?

—Mis herramientas, como siempre —se encogió de hombros—. Pero si continúo usándolas para luchar, terminarán llenas de óxido por mucho que las limpie.

—Eso está bien para presumir con las chicas —rió, mientras deshacía el cinturón y tomaba el cuchillo, que después le lanzó—. Quédatelo, pensé en dárselo a No, pero ella es letal con cualquier cosa que coja a mano.

—Uhm, se siente… distinto —el brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos del chico no pasó desapercibido al padre. Se contenía de expresar sus emociones de manera efusiva, pero aquel gesto sin dudas le calaba hondo, a juzgar por cómo examinaba el arma—. No habrá marine que se me atraviese delante sin llevarse lo suyo.

Para Ace, el hecho de legarle sus pertenencias, además de los atributos y la sangre, hacían de esos momentos algo único e irrepetible. Era el instante en que toda su satisfacción como padre y como hombre alcanzaba un punto máximo, al ver en lo que se iba convirtiendo el fruto inesperado de su unión con Nojiko y que cada día se le parecía más, no solo físicamente.

—"Perdóname si alguna vez te fallé en mi obligación, No. Solo por esto, mereces que te ame toda la vida." —pensó, acodándose en la balaustrada de proa y sonrió malicioso— "Te prometo que sólo tendrás las quejas de mi que ya son inevitables. Por lo demás, pierde cuidado." ¿Estás seguro de que ellas irán con los hijos de Usopp a la mansión, Lu?

—Apuesto tu plato de comida a la vuelta.

—Contra ese instinto, ni hablar. —Ace se acomodó el sombrero, que la brisa insistía en volarle— Además, todavía no sé si cuente con uno, a este paso No va a terminar rebelándose contra la cocina.

—¡Vas a quedarte sin comer! —Edward se asustó, sabiendo que era probable— ¿Por nosotros…?

—Nojiko me pondrá con el bolso en la costa, si vuelven a arruinarle las cenas y los momentos felices. Así que si van a meterse en líos, háganlo cuando no coincida con la reunión familiar ¿Está bien? —el padre le hizo un guiño de complicidad y añadió, serio— No hemos vivido tranquilos en mucho tiempo, de modo que esos minutos juntos a la mesa son un respiro que la vida nos concede, mamá se esmera para que todo quede bien y hay que saber valorarlos.

—Pero si no es tu culpa… —La preocupación en el rostro de Ed le dijo que había tocado el punto exacto para que comprendiera sus razones. Si no lo ponía tan crudo, de seguro que le habría costado más entenderlo.

—Tu padre carga con ella igual.

—¿Mamá y tú, separados? —la pregunta fue en tan bajo tono, que Ace siquiera se percató de ella. Menos si toda su atención estaba dirigida a los buques marines.

—Voy a girar completo a babor, Lu. Creo que estará bien si atraco allá —señaló un extremo de la costa—. Prepárate para lo que sea que se nos venga encima.

Luffy asintió, había permanecido silencioso todo el tiempo, algo bastante inusual en él.

—Tío Lu… vamos. —Ed le tiró de la chaqueta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— ¿Nervioso? —Lo pinchó, malévolo— ¿O te preocupa que el viejo haya mejorado su técnica con los años?

—¡Ahhh… ni hablar! —Luffy pareció haber despertado del letargo con el comentario— ¡Lo único que me tiene así es que tu madre me deje sin comer!

/

Nojiko, impaciente ante la falta de noticias, iba poniéndose más y más nerviosa. A su lado, Nami intentaba en vano distraerla con sus historias, parloteando sin parar sobre beries, tesoros, mapas y… Luffy.

—… No pude más y tuve que decirle que me tenía harta. Esa barba incipiente se le ve muy bien, no lo niego. —dijo sin parar de gesticular— ¡Pero a veces me da la sensación de estar acostada con el Pelirrojo o con el propio Roger! Así que le pedí que hiciera algo con la navaja, o no volvería a trepárseme encima… ¿Sabes qué me respondió? "A mí no me molesta que te veas igual que Alvida" ¡El colmo! Claro, que con un par de puñetazos, aclaró que era después que ella se comiera la fruta… ¿Estás escuchándome, Nojiko? —La peliceleste asintió con desgano— Y al final, decidimos darnos vacaciones… Iré al restaurante nuevo de Sanji, no le vendrá mal una visita ¡Nojiko!

—Estoy pensando en las niñas, Nami. Sé que lo haces con buena intención, pero no hay cabeza de madre que pueda despreocuparse cuando sabes que tus hijas corren peligro… ¡Y tú me hablas de vacaciones!

—Bueno, en realidad solo será un tiempo aislados. Necesito aire fresco y creo que él también… —la pelirroja obvió el resto de lo que ella le había dicho— A Luffy no le molesta, ni a mí tampoco. Siempre y cuando no haya mayores consecuencias que lamentar…

—¿Mayores consecuencias que lamentar? —Nojiko hizo un aparte en su inquietud y alzó una ceja— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Hijos regados o algo así —respondió con toda calma y naturalidad—. Por lo demás, siempre que termine aquí, cuidándome… lo demás no importa.

—No me dan descanso —la peliceleste suspiró, volviéndose enojada hacia ella—. Cuando no son mis hijos, ahí vas tú. Ya sé que no tenemos nada que ver en cuanto a forma de pensar, pero como tu hermana te digo ¡Qué eres una soberana idiota, Nami!

—Nojiko…

—Alguien tiene que decirte las verdades en la cara ¿No? Pues bien, mírate la edad. Estás más que pasada y créeme que va a llegar el momento en que vas a arrepentirte.

—¿Me veo vieja? —el rostro de Nami se contrajo de espanto— ¡¿Tengo arrugas?!

—No es eso, me refería para ser madre. Ahora mismo, siquiera tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando yo porque no lo has vivido en carne propia —Nojiko interrumpió sus argumentos— ¿Qué me dan dolores de cabeza? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y no los cambio por todo ese libre albedrío que dices tener! ¿Cómo serán las cosas cuando de verdad no haya nadie que te consuele? —La tomó de la muñeca y añadió grave— Nami, no soy eterna. Los chicos harán sus propias familias, Luffy puede que no esté siempre contigo… ¿Entiendes ahora?

—¡Es que no quiero madurar como tú! —Se rebeló contra sí misma— ¡Quiero seguir siendo una chica sin obligaciones, ni molestias!

—Resulta que ya no eres una chica, ¿te has preguntado si Luffy desea lo mismo que tú? Ahí donde lo ves, consiguió buena parte de lo que quería y… me temo que va empezando a considerar ciertas cosas —la peliceleste dejó caer todo el peso de su razonamiento sobre ella—. Si de verdad te interesa conservarlo a tu lado, sé más inteligente.

—Luffy no se quedará con otra, siempre y cuando yo le pida que vuelva. Ni siquiera esa shichibukai pudo retenerlo —Nami se agitó el cabello, vanidosa—. Pero no quiero sufrimientos ni desvelos.

—Entonces, termina de una vez con él, porque va a dolerte más cuando te des cuenta de que todo está perdido. Luffy podrá aparentar que es un chiquillo inmaduro, pero el tiempo le corre por dentro. Aparecerá una que le ofrezca lo que tú no, brindándole la seguridad de una vejez cómoda, más las aventuras que tanto le gustan —Nojiko se inclinó y dejó caer unas palabras a su oído— ¿Eso quieres? Corresponde a nosotras ser las astutas en el juego, Nami. Ellos no se lo piensan mucho…

—Pero Ace te ha sido bastante fiel —musitó la pelirroja, sin estar convencida—. Incluso cuando el asunto de Domino.

—Ace será muy leal pero no un santo, Nami. Como te digo, cuestión de agudeza. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te pedí me cuidaras la casa cuando Rouge dormía y los chicos estaban fuera en sus estudios? —la navegante asintió— Muy bien, llevábamos ya diez años juntos, tensos por el mucho trajín. Sé que iba a salir en busca de algo más que aire, pero yo salí primero. Él no tenía ni idea de a dónde partía con una ropa tres veces más provocadora que la tuya, ni yo se lo dije excepto "No te pido explicaciones, no me las pidas a mí"…

Nami la observó curiosa, lo que menos se imaginaba es que entre Nojiko y Ace se dieran tales situaciones.

—¿Y…?

—Lo que fuera que iba a hacer, sé que no lo consiguió. Lo sorprendí tanto con aquella salida que no se esperaba, después de mucho tiempo metida en casa o acompañándolo a sus aventuras, que al volver estuvo toda la noche imponiéndoseme. Sé que estaba loco por soltarme la pregunta, pero no lo hizo. A cambio, tuve que fingir indiferencia —Nojiko sonrió por un momento— pensar en que lo odiaba y no sé cuantas cosas más, porque bajo su dominio y en esas condiciones, era muy difícil. Pero algo logré, porque estuvo la otra mitad de la noche cuestionándose si yo tenía "uno mejor" en el pueblo… y así me mantuve una semana. Jamás se había mostrado tan posesivo, no dudo que inclusive usara la Akuma no Mi, el caso es que en lugar de un tormento, obtuve placer. Es extremadamente orgulloso y no soporta la idea de que otro hombre le quite la primacía en nada. Después de eso, me aseguré de ser muy imaginativa, de darle incluso más de lo que esperaba ¿Qué hubiera pasado si a tiempo no hubiera hecho lo que hice? Quizás repetirlo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos nos hubiésemos perdido el respeto. Pero en cambio, no se le ha vuelto a ocurrir nada parecido, por más tensa que sea la situación.

—¿Factor sorpresa y jugar primero, entonces? —Nami alzó la vista, con algo de miedo— ¿No dejar que otra se adelante?

—El temor a madurar es como la vergüenza, Nami —la peliceleste abandonó el diván, para ir a la ventana—. Se siente una vez y después te acostumbras.


End file.
